punk high
by I once was young
Summary: Kagome is new and a punkgoth Inuyasha is popular and a prep. Do they like each other at first. hell no. but can that change?
1. Meet Kagome

Disclaimer- hey y'all this is my first inuyasha fic. So if u like it please review oh and this is an I/K sorry to all kikyo lovers I despise her so there is going to be kikyo bashing.

So enjoy.

[][][][][][][]]]][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][]][][][[][][][][][][

BEEP BEEP BRUNCH. That was the sound of Kagome Higurashi's alarm clock smashing against the wall.

" Kagome get up honey you'll be late for school," kagomes mom said from behind the door.

"Yeah mom I'm up I'm up," kagome half said half yelled.

Kagome grabbed her bath gear and left to take her shower 'I cant believe I have to go to another school' Kagome had been kicked out of so many schools she had lost count it was mostly for getting and fights and talking back to the teachers.

After getting out of the shower Kagome went through her closet to see what to wear. Kagomes family was the second richest family in the world.

She chose black dickies with chains and combat boots up to her knees she got a black shirt that had a mutated monkey on it and read 'I like monkeys just not this one.'

She put two belts on a loose one that hit her right thigh and the other snugly around her hips. If you couldn't guess she was a punk.

Kagome ran down the stairs and grabbed some toast and kissed her mom, " love you mom gotta go," and with that she left.

Kagome hopped into her black Ferrari with silver flames on the side. She sped off while listening to Likin Park's song numb.

When she got to school Kagome looked at her watch and saw that it was 5 min. till first period. 'Omg if I'm late on the first day mom will have a cow' with that she ran off like hell was on her heels.

 Kagome got to class just when the bell rang she walked up to the teacher to let him know she was here.

"Oh, class we have a new student um,"the teacher stopped and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome Higerashi," she said with obvious attitude.

"Well make her feel welcomed class," the teacher than left after telling where to sit and saying he would be back.

Kagome sat where she was told she was sitting by a girl her age wearing almost the exact same outfit.

"Hey I'm Sango," she said with cheer.

"Hey kagome as you know," kagome said,

"Let me see you're schedule,"

Kagome handed her, her schedule.

"Wow, you're in all my classes that's weird but hey I'm not complaining," Sango looked truly happy.

"Awesome now I don't have to look everywhere for my classes," Kagome was relieved.

After that the two hit it off and started talking then she was introduced to Kagura, Kanna, Miroku, and Shippo. Shippo was only 15 while they were 16 but it was because he was smart and got passed up.

Kagome herd snickering and looked behind her and saw the preppiest

 person on the planet. She had tons of makeup and gallons of  perfume.

"What?" Kagome asked clearly annoyed.

"We were just talking about you're awful sense in fashion and in how we don't need anymore punks in this school." She said with a smirk.

"Well bitch it dosent matter what you think and if I were you I would shut the fuck up," Kagome said with pure anger, "oh, and by the way bitch what's you're name,"

"Kikyo and that's really none of you're business you  second rate hoe," Kikyo sneered at her.

"Yo bitch you need to shut the fuck up or else you're gonna get you're ass beat," Kagome had stood up and now towered over the seated girl.

"What can you do you gothic bitch," Kikyo had by then stood up and was still shorter.

Kagome hit Kikyo in the face and kneed her in the stomach. Kikyo had a bloody nose and was keeled over holding her stomach.

"Don't mess with me prep cause get on my bad side and it's deadly," kagome had a deathly serious face.

"Kagome Higurashi"

Kagome turned around and gasped at the person who said her name.

[][][][][]]]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]

Like it hate it please review u guys.

Love yall oh and im going on vacation so I'll be gone for a week so until then

L8er

Kiss kiss


	2. Meet Inuyasha

Disclaimer- Hey I wanted to thank bloodbunny and nagumi strife for being my first reviewers you guys are the bomb and here is the update. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha.

[][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][[][

"Kagome Higurashi"

Kagome turned around and gasped at the person who said her name.

Standing there was her older brother Sota (I know he is younger in the series but this is my fanfiction so back off) whenever he said her full name she was in deep shit.

"Hey bro hehehe" she laughed nervously.

"Don't give me that it's the first day of school and you're already in a fight," she could see the amusement in his eyes even if he was scolding her.

"Um well the bitch deserved it she was talkin bout the way I dress and bout me being gothic," Kagome looked at Kikyo "she should be grateful I didn't do worse." Kagome faced her brother.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Heheheh," it was his turn to laugh nervously.

"Isortagotinafightandgotsuspended," he said in one breath.

"You what you come in here and scold me for getting in a fight when you got in one to and suspended," Kagome was truly pissed the people around her started inching away, afraid for their lives.

"Um Kagome I just came here to check up on you now that I have gotta go," he left like a bat outta hell.

Kagome watched her brother leave and sat down it was only the first day of school and she was already counting the days till summer.

"What the hell was that about?" Sango asked after she saw Kagome calm down.

Right then the bell rang. "I'll tell you on our way to our next class," Kagome started walking towards the door when she heard Kikyo shout,

"Kagome you will pay for today I'll make you're life here a living hell," and with that she left.

Kagome watched Kikyo leave and sighed 'this is going to be a long year'

In their next class Kagome stood in front of the class again to be introduced.

The teacher had been trying to get their attention but they hadn't responded.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP SO THE TEACHER CAN TALK," **Kagome yelled.

Everyone stopped talking to look at the girl who yelled.

"Thank you, class this is our new student Kagome Higurashi make her feel welcome," she said, " Please sit by Inuyasha and Sango.

Kagome started walking and saw Sango sitting by a boy with silver hair and amber eyes and the cutest dog-ears on his head.

Kagome sat down in between Sango and this Inuyasha person.

"Kagome is it?" Inuyasha asked and she nodded her head, "didn't you beat up Kikyo?"

Kagome blushed and nodded again. 'Has everyone heard already man word spreads'?

Inuyasha saw her blush and thought she looked cute even though she was a punk so nothing could happen between them.

"Thank god I've been wishing someone would punch her face in she always hangs around me," Inuyasha said.

"Well maybe if you weren't preppy then maybe she would leave you alone," Kagome almost laughed at his face he was clearly annoyed in being called preppy.

"What would you know wench you aren't rich so you don't have to worry about it," Inuyasha said smugly.

Kagome smirked when he said this. Inuyasha was confused he thought she would be mad calling her poor but she just smirked.

"You know you might be the richest person in the world but I'm the second richest," she said.

Inuyasha almost fell out of his seat because of his stupidity of course she was a Higurashi her family and his were enemy's.

Kagome saw the surprise and then the realization flitter across his face.

"Wench if you are rich then why do you wear punk clothes?" he asked.

"First of all don't call me wench bastard and second of all it's none of you're damn business what I wear!" she said harshly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry bitch but it's a free country I can ask what I want you good for nothing gothic bitch," he countered.

Kagome was tired of people calling her that and lunged at him and started punching and kicking him.

"Kagome Inuyasha office now," the teacher barked.

"Yeah, see you later Sango," Kagome said and then started walking towards the office.

'Wow that bitch can hit' thought Inuyasha and walked slowly behind her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][[][]][][][][[][][[][]][][][][][

So how was that I hope it was ok please review and tell me what you think

Well till then

L8er

Kiss kiss


	3. Skipping

Disclaimer-Hey I'm so sorry about my chapter 2 and for the wait I went on vacation and I just got back. Anyways thanks to heidi  
Marji B.E  
Dark star  
Becky  
Megan Consoer  
Kagomepixy  
Llij  
Kagome higarahi 12  
Kagome M.K  
Aneesha Special thanks to dark star she is my best friend and she is going to be a big pop star so watch out. Well here's the chappie hope u like. [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
"Yo, gothic the office is over here," Inuyasha yelled to Kagome's retreating back she was walking to the front door. "What never heard of skipping?" she answered with out turning back. "Yeah," he answered. "Well what do you think I'm doing going to pick flowers to make the office look nice?" she answered sarcastically. He looked at her then started following. Kagome noticed but didn't say anything when she walked out she saw Sango and Miroku standing outside looking smug. Kagome looked at them with a questioning glance. "What are you guys doing out here?" she said wondering. "Umm, well we got kicked out of class," Sango replied. "May I ask why?" Kagome was eying her. "I told the teacher to fuck off and that it was 'preppy boy's' fault," she said like she was commenting the weather. Kagome laughed and saw Miroku's hand wandering close to Sango's butt she was contemplating whether or not to tell her? Naw. "HENTAI!" rang clear throughout the city. Sango looked behind Kagome and noticed Inuyasha for the first time since they came out. "What the fuck is prep doing here?" Sango yelled that's when Kagome remembered he followed her. "How the hell should I know he just followed me out here!" she cried in her defense. "So?" Sango said looking at Inuyasha for an explanation. "I never skipped before so." he wondered off. They looked at him and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked by then they were in hysterics. "You hehe never skipped buhahahahah," Kagome said before she went into more giggles. "No," he was looking at them weirdly. "Sorry but we always skip so it's like nature to us even though we didn't expect much from a prep," Miroku said as he stood up. Inuyasha watched Miroku it looked like he could burst out laughing at any moment. "So my fair ladies what do you want to do?" he asked with a perverted grin. "Shut up Miroku!" both girls yelled. "So, Sango wanna go shopping I need to go to Hot Topic really badly," Kagome asked. "Sure why not I need to go to," she answered. They all started walking towards their motorcycles when Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha. "Wanna come?" she asked thinking he would recline and say something like he didn't want to be seen with punks. So when he agreed it surprised her but she didn't say anything as she walked to her motorcycle it was black with purple flames. Sango had a magenta one with blue flames and Miroku got on his red one with a Chinese green dragon. Inuyasha followed in his Mercedes they headed toward the bigger mall but of course Kagome, Sango, and Miroku wanted to race and they each betted $200.00. They won in this order Kagome came in first while Sango and Miroku tied so Kagome got $400.00. She did a victory dance which earned her glances from people who were near by. Kagome stopped and started walking calmly toward Hot Topic with them trailing behind. When they got in the store Inuyasha blanched. "People actually where this shit?" he said which earned him glares because they all were wearing it. "Oops sorry hehehe," he laughed nervously. He looked around and saw things he would have nightmares about. He then started wondering what would happen if word got out he was hangin with punks. But the more he got to know them the more he liked them they were actually funny and Kagome was one tough chick. She had an attitude of don't mess with me or I'll kick you're ass and she meant it. Kagome was walking down the aisle of clothes when someone grabbed her arm and roughly turned her around. "Hey girlie long time no see,"  
  
[][][][][]][][][][][]][][]][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][]] [[][][][][]][][][][][][][]][][][  
  
Sry for leaving you hanging there but I needed to do a cliff hanger. So who is this person and how does he know Kagome well u'll just have to read and find out and I'm not updating unless I get some reviews so please review luv u all.  
  
Kiss kiss L8er 


	4. New punk

Disclaimer- I'm so sorry my computer is messing up so that's why my last chapter did that where it was all one paragraph. I'm really sorry if it was confusing forgive me? Ok these are the people who get a cookie for reviewing. Dark star -thanks I really miss you. Kagomebaka333- sorry I know I'll try and work on that. Sackimitama4me-maybe. Annesha-thanks so much that means a lot. Sesshoumarugrl-thanks and that's wat I was thinking. Well here it is! [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[  
  
Kagome looked at the person who grabbed her and her face lit up with realization it was an old friend of hers Kouga. He had long black hair that was in a high ponytail he wore black jeans and a red hoodie. He was about a foot taller than herself so she had to look up whenever talking to him. At that moment she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him he was like a brother to her. "Kouga-kun how are you I missed you?" Kagome let go of him and stared at his ice blue eyes. "Kag-chan I've been fine and I missed you to," he looked her over and smirked, "still as tough as ever I see." He said with a cocky smile. She laughed when she remembered how they met in second grade he had touched her shoulder and she did a spin kick and knocked him on his ass. It had been a rough day and after that she felt so much better and they became life long friends after that. "Of course I still have to kick ass when the men check me out," Kagome said with her almighty ego. "Kagome who's he?" asked someone from behind them. Kagome turned around and came face to face with Sango and Miroku with Inuyasha trailing behind. "Oh hey guys this is Kouga," she pointed at him, "Kouga this is Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha their my friends." She finished. Sango felt uneasy with Kouga he just gave her the creeps but she waved politely anyways she asked Kagome how they met and she told everything. "Kagome have you turned prep on me?" asked Kouga. "Uh, not that I know of," she said confusedly. "Then why do you have a prep with you," he had a hint of jealously in his voice. "Oh, Inuyasha he isn't that bad," she looked at his clothes, "ok maybe he is but he skipped class with us and he's ok for a prep," she answered. Inuyasha growled they were talking about him like he wasn't even there and was getting on his nerves. "Hello I'm right here and I'm not that preppy I could change anytime I wanted," he stated boldly not realizing his mistake until it was to late. "Really then why don't you turn punk unless you're a chicken?" Kouga mocked. "Fine it can't be that hard," Inuyasha was actually nervous on the inside. "Yeah I get to go shopping and spend you're money," Kagome yelled happily. So for about two hours of complaining moans and groans and a lot of clothes Inuyasha was ready to be a punk.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ Next day at school.  
  
Inuyasha walked into school with a black hat black baggy jeans and a shirt that said ' My own family is scared of me' he had chains hangin everywhere. All the preps stared at him he was not only hanging with the new punk but had turned into one to.  
  
Oh, how the mighty have fallen. 


	5. Kiss

Disclaimer-hey sup people I so happy 30 reviews makes me feel warm inside oh everyone I fixed chapter one so if you need to read that. Here are the people who reviewed. Inujinx- thanks so much!

                 Sesshoumarugrl- yeah I was planning to do it since the beginning.

                Gothic inuyasha- here it is and thanks a bunch.

                 Twineyes-blacksoul-thanks and I agree screw her I hate her.

BWAHAHAHA stage one for taking over the world complete.

Cops-come on back to the mental hospital with you.

Me-noooooooooooooooo

Cops-yes!

Me-I'm invisible you can't see me **(shifty eyes)**

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Inuyasha started walking down the hall man oh man so many people were pointing and whispering about him he looked over at his popular friends and they stuck up their nose and turned and marched away he had never felt this lonely usually he had tons of people hanging on him.

Kagome from across the hall saw what had happened and saw his sad face and told her friends she'd be back in a minute and she left them and walked over to him and touched his arm he looked at her.

"Us punks got to stick together so why don't you drag you're ass over here with us," Kagome laughed.

"Why are you doing this I mean being nice you dared me to do it and I did didn't think friends came with it," he said while looking her in the eyes I could get lost in her eyes

"Look Inu-chan the same happened with me, I wasn't always punk ya know," she answered.

"You weren't?" he asked totally surprised.

"No," Kagome looked up at the ceiling, "I was about six when I started being gothic I think and my friends wouldn't talk or even look at me then I hung out with people like me and I'm truly happy," Kagome said he saw the truth in her eyes.

"Ok one question," he said.

"Hmmm," she had started walking back to her friends.

"What's with the nick name Inu-chan?" he had been thinking about that comment since she said that.

"Well all of us have a nick name and yours is Inu-chan," she stated with no room for argument.

"Ok here we are let me introduce you to everyone," they had all learned about the bet so they understood why he was here.

"This is Sango," she said pointing to a girl with her hair in a tight ponytail with a black shirt that said 'is is any of you're business fuck no' with black dickies. The next one was a boy named Miroku he had a small ponytail at the nape of his neck he had a black shirt that said perverted (A/N wonder why?") with black jeans.

The next person was a girl with white hair and just a plain red shirt with jeans her name was Kanna. Beside was Kagura she had her hair in a bun and leather pants with a tight red blouse with flamed. Then a boy that was a little shorter with orange hair black baggy jeans so you could see his boxers and a shirt that had a fox on it.

"That's about it," kagome was wearing a black jean skirt two inches above her knees, and fishnets with holes in them, knee high boots, and a shirt with a gothic duck whipping a tear from it's eye and above it, it read 'you're a loser that's so sad'

"**BRIIIIING"** the bell rang for class they all headed for Computers they all had the same classes boy were their teachers screwed.

In class the teacher took roll and sent them to do research.

Kagome pulled out her Linkin Park cd and played it low so only the back row could hear it, which it consisted of all the punks and Goths.

While the teacher came around to check on their progress she stopped by Kagome and glared.

"Mrs.Higurashi what may I ask are you doing?" the teacher asked sternly.

"You may certainly ask I was listening to my cd here do you want to hear it?" without waiting for a reply she turned it up full blast and started dancing.

Inuyasha watched this while sitting beside her man she is really crazy but hey I'm having more fun right now just watching her than I ever had being popular with that last thought he and all the other punks got up and danced with her.

"All of you suspension 3 days leave now," the teacher barked.

"Okie dokie lemon pokie," Kagome said.

They all grabbed their stuff but before they left Kagome stopped and turned around.

"May all of you live without me I know it will be tough farewell," Kagome pretended to cry and Inuyasha pretended to comfort her and they left.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

In the parking lot they all burst out laughing it was real different from any other day Inuyasha had it was actually fun he could get used to hanging around them.

Kagome saw Inuyasha having a good time and smiled she knew it was boring being popular and having to worry about what people think. Kagome turned her back for a second and was tackled to the ground.

"What the hell??" Kagome yelled.

"What I was just giving you a hug," Inuyasha said innocently.

"Oh yeah sure by squishing me to death," she replied sarcastically.

"You saying I'm fat?" he tried to fain hurt.

"Actually that's exactly what I'm saying so get you're fatness off of me!" she said and kneed him where the sun don't shine. He rolled over in pain she was about to get up when he grabbed her waist and pulled back they both went tumbling down the hill straight into a HUGE puddle of mud.

Everyone took off after them to find them in a huge mud fight and one thought went through everyone's mind 'they are a perfect couple'.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

They all went to Kagome's mansion house to hang and for Inuyasha and Kagome to clean up. They both took a shower and she changed into a baggy shirt with tight black jeans. She told Inuyasha he could wear some of her brother's clothes and he wore baggy pants and a muscle shirt.

They popped popcorn and sat down to watch a movie Inuyasha looked through all her movies and not one chick flick he was surprised but also intrigued. They finally picked Ghost Ship (A/N that is an awesome movie) half way through they all got in a popcorn fight, which led to tickling which led to a pillow fight.

Everyone was exhausted and decided to go home and come back tomorrow to hang for the rest of their suspension. As everyone left Kagome walked to the door with Inuyasha.

"I'll see ya tomorrow okay?" kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'll be here," he was about to leave when Kagome kissed him softly on the lips.

"Good night," she said.

"Uhhh, oh um night," he left and Kagome smiled and leaned on the door.

I think I'm falling and with that thought she hummed and walked up to her room.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Like it? Hate it?

Please review thanks again for the people who read and reviewed my story means a lot to me.

Tell me what you think of it.

Kiss kiss

L8er


	6. Makeover and songs

Disclaimer-OMG 38 reviews (does happy dance) dude thank u everyone especially,

Amanda Trinh-thanks

Hanyou Babe-It's my fav. Movie and I'll do a bunny shirt.

Dark star-E-mail me and we'll talk about it.

Inujinx-thanks a bunch.

Sesshoumarugrl-I'm glad I wasn't sure how people would like it.

Ischa666-thanks and it's a deal!

 Well here it is!

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Kagome opened her eyes and saw a pair of gold ones looking at her she closed her eyes. Wait gold eyes? Kagome jumped up and head butt Inuyasha and fell off the bed hitting the nightstand that had a glass of water that fell all over her.

"What the hell?" Kagome yelled. She forgot she was wearing a tight white shirt that was now see through from the water.

"Uh, Kag you're ummm shirt," Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome looked down and saw what he was talking about. But the thing about Kagome she rarely got embarrassed so this didn't faze her.

"I'll be back I'm going to take a shower and change," Kagome turned around, "how did you get in my house?"

"You're mom let me in why she was leaving for work," Inuyasha smirked.

"Whatever I'll be back," Kagome was thinking of payback like an outfit that would drive him crazy and she knew exactly which one.

When she left Inuyasha started to think of the kiss from last night he wouldn't mind doing that again. I think I'm falling for my little punk. Inuyasha looked around her room. One red wall the other silver and the other black. Black satin sheets the bathroom in her room black.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom with just a towel on. She went in her walk in closet and shut the door. Inuyasha was practically drooling he was thinking about how great she looked in a towel when she walked out of her closet and his jaw hit the floor. She was wearing a black mini leather skirt she had a fishnet shirt and the only thing keeping her from flashing people was her black bra. She had knee high boots and her hair done in a messy bun.

Kagome watched Inuyasha he was quite a site I think he likes my outfit. 

"Inu doll I'm going to see what Miroku and Sango are doing are you coming?" Kagome asked.

He nodded his head and followed her like a lost puppy. When they got down stairs Miroku did a catcall and Sango gave an understanding look. Good she really didn't want to explain her plan but Sango was a smart girl so no wonder she figured it out.

"Hey guys," Kagome said.

"Looking good kags," Sango looked embarrassed, "um can I talk to you alone kagome?" a blush had crept over Sango's face.

"Sure lets go to my room Miroku, Inuyasha stay down here and do whatever you want help you're self to some food," with that the girls left behind to confused boys.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

In Kagome's room

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kagome had a feeling but wasn't going to say anything.

"I sort of like Miroku and he always looks at other women so I was wondering," Sango's whole face was red from embarrassment.

"If I could do the same thing I did to Inuyasha make you look really sexy right?" Kagome cheered when she saw Sango nod this is going to be so much fun!

After about an hour Kagome was done fixing up Sango she looked HOT! Kagome grabbed Sango's Hand and she let her look in the mirror for the first time since they started.

"OMG Kag you are a genius I look really HOT!" Sango was praticlly was boiling with happiness.

"Why thank you my dear," Kagome said in a British accent.

They both giggled and headed down stairs into the den where the boys were playing video games. Kagome cleared her throat and the both looked at Sango and Inu who wasn't interested wondered how Kagome could do that to a person from tomboy to sexy. Miroku looked at her she had two French braids that ended below her shoulders. She had maroon eye shadow and lipstick she had a black silk shirt that went pretty low and short shorts with gold squares on the front and the back plain black. To finish the look boots that went to mid calf that zipped up.  

"Dude, Sango you look great, beautiful, drop dead gorgeous, sexy, hot," Miroku finished rambling and left Sango blushing like mad.

"You guys can go up stairs and talk if you want," Kagome hinted.

They both nodded their approval and left to go up stairs. Kagome plopped on the couch by Inuyasha and looked at him carefully, she finally nodded her head as if making a decision. All the while Inuyasha looked at her strangely but didn't say anything.

Kagome leaned her head in and kissed him softly like the one the night before. She brought her head back and looked at him and smiled yes I think I'm falling for him she thought but it didn't bother her for she knew from the beginning she might.

Inuyasha watched her smile it lit the room up she looked better when she smiled he made a decision. He kissed her more passionately then they had before Kagome was more than surprised but she started kissing back.

"**RINGGGGGGGGG," **the phone went off. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and answered the phone in her usual way.

"What?" she asked none to nicely.

[Hi kags.]

"What Hojo?" he was the boy that had a crush on her since she got here  he just couldn't take a hint.

[Kagome will you go on a date with me?] Hesitation clearly in his voice. She didn't want hurt him but no way was she going on a date with Hobo.

"Sorry can't I'm busy maybe some other time got to go!" she hung up as fast as she could.

"Who was it?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's this boy and he has a crush on me and can't take a hint," Kagome looked at the clock and screamed.

"What?" Inuyasha was confused.

"I have to go to a club and sing I'm doing it for a friend it's what I do for fun and I'm going to be late wanna come?" she said in one breath.

"Love to I'll get Sango and Miroku," a few minutes later they all showed up and went in Kagome's limo it was the fastest way.

When they got there Kagome went on a dead run and they followed her she showed them their seats and ran to the stage. She got up and the music started.

Now,don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know it's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care  
...yeah ,yeah,yeah  
  
chorus:  
Could you look me in the eyes   
And tell me that you're happy now,ohhh,ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?  
  
You, took all there was to take  
And left me with the an empty plate   
And you don't care about it,yeah  
And I,am giving up this game  
And leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care  
....yeah,yeah,yeah  
  
chorus:  
Could you look me in the eye   
And tell me that you're happy now,ohhh,ohhhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased  
Are you happy now?,ohh,ohh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? yah yah yah yah...  
  
Do you really have everything you want?  
You could never give something you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself   
Yah yah yah...  
  
Could you look me in the eyes?   
And tell me that you're happy now,yah yah...  
Come on tell it to my face or have i've been emplaced   
Are you happy now? yah yah... ohh ohh...   
Are you happy now?  
  
Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take   
And I'm not about to break   
Cause I'm happy now,ohh,ohh  
Are you happy now

Kagome saw all her friends' surprise that she could sing so well. She walked over to them.

"KAGOME YOU WERE GREAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU COULD SING!" Sango yelled and everyone looked at her strangely.

"You didn't ask and I was going to bring you here anyways," Kagome answered.

"You were great Kag," Inuyasha said.

"Bitch you ruined my night with you're awful screeching!" A girl said.

They all turned around to see kikyo.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Like it? Review and I don't own this song Michelle Branch does.

Anyways love yall.

Kiss kiss

L8er


	7. Pool fun

Disclaimer-hey all thank you so much for reviewing here's a cookie! Anyway about the Okie dokie lemon pokie I don't know where I got it, it just happened. Well here are the people who reviewed! Darkserenity- k I'll work on that. Twineyes-blacksoul-thanks and I know wat u mean. Ischa666-k and I'll read and review it! Nagumi strife-please don't lol. Ashley- thanks. Kool-kcc- here it is. Sangowindwarrior-don't worry she will. Dark star-ummm ok lynne take u're meds ok? Sesshoumarugrl-yes yes she is. Sammy/babby-thanks for reading mine! Vashies-Girl-thanks and they usually are. Darkangel A076-thanks and I think u might have lol. Vanessa-thanks.

Here is my chappie don't own Inuyasha!

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"Well you just ruined mine by making me see you're ugly face," Kagome said smugly.

"WHY YOU!" Kikyo screamed.

"Down Betsy we wouldn't want to alert the cattle," she nodded her head towards her friends.

"You stupid whore I bet you're all an act and you are just a little prissy girl," Kikyo thought she won but how wrong she was.

Sango saw Kagome and grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him away. "I've seen Kag fight and if you're near you will die," Sango said, "Miroku got hurt badly." They both looked at him he was in a corner rocking back and forth saying "I don't wanna die please don't kill me Kagome," over and over.

"That bad?" Inuyasha asked.

"Watch for you're self," they looked at the girls.

How dare that bitch say that to her she was going to die a slow and painful death.

"What nothing to say gothic bitch?" she asked Kagome.

That's it. Kagome jumped on Kikyo pinning her down. She started punching her face while Kikyo screamed and kicked but no one was going to get in Kagome's way or they would pay dearly. Kikyo scratched her face leaving a trail of blood. Kagome touched her cheek shocked Kagome totally lost it and began beating the shit out of the girl. Everyone tried to get her off the girl but she wasn't done yet when ten men managed to get Kagome's hand pried off Kikyo's neck to keep from killing her Kikyo was unrecognizable. Her nose was hanging off in parts pieces of her hair were ripped out her eyes were swollen and she had scratches all over her.

"Don't mess with me bitch I warned you you'll need you're plastic surgeon but not the one who did you're boobs he didn't do a very good job," after Kagome spat in her face she marched out to her awaiting limo. Damn did she feel so much better.

When they got home Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha decided to spend the night since her Mom would be gone for a month or two. They all headed to her room.

"Hey guys were going to change," Kagome grabbed Sango and headed to her closet.

When they came back they were wearing matching short black short and a tight black shirt that said 'Don't piss me off I'm running out of places to hide the bodies.'

"So watcha ya wanna do?" Kagome asked.

Miroku and Sango left saying they were going down stairs in other words to make out they were officially a couple.

That left Inuyasha and Kagome alone together.

"So anything you wanna do?" Kagome asked again.

"Yeah, this." Inuyasha grabbed her belt loops and pulled her on his lap so that she had one leg on either side of him with her facing towards him.

"That it?" she asked.

"Nope," and with that he crushed his lips against hers. He nibbled her lower lip, which made her gasp giving him entrance. He put his hands on her hips with hers locked around his neck. Soon they needed air so they parted for a minute they were both breathing hard.

"Wow," Kagome said while looking at him. She jumped off his lap and started running down stairs with Inuyasha right behind her. She flung open the back door revealing a huge pool she ran and jumped in.

"What don't want to come in?" she asked innocently.

"No," was his reply.

"I'll give you an reward," she grinned.

"What kind of reward?" he said suddenly interested.

"You'll just have to see won't you," she countered.

Inuyasha thought for a moment and jumped in he grabbed her around the waist and propped her on his hip.

"So do I get my reward yet," he smirked, "or later?" he wiggled his eyebrows which earned him a punch.

"You are a pig you know that right?" she laughed at his hurt face and kissed him on the nose.

"Here's you're reward," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the feelings she had at the moment.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" they both turned around to see……

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Short I know but please review if you want to know who it is.

Anyway love you all and happy 4rth of July.

Kiss Kiss

L8er


	8. Broken heart

Disclaimer- hey guys sorry for the wait but I was being lazy. So here is my new chapter I know all of you are wondering who it is? Well find out soon there is going to be a lot of twists coming up so bare with me people here are the people who reviewed.

Alkystar, Sesshoumarugrl, Dark Star, Hanyou Babe456, Twineyes-blacksoul, Nie, Devilblondie, Darkangel A076, Sesshygirl 04, goth-inu-girl, Sesshoumaru-luver, ischa666, flip-x-fantasy, aska 19, Kristin, and chiblet. Thank you all very much it means a lot to me here you go my next chapter.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Kouga? What the hell is he doing here? Kagome just gawked at him how dare he yell at her he is not my mother.

"What in gods name are you yelling about?" Kagome asked as she got out of Inuyasha's grip and started swimming to the edge.

"I'm yelling about the make out fest you just had with prep," he answered hotly.

"I'm not a little girl Kouga my god and he is kinda a punk remember?" she had gotten out of the pool and now stood in front of Kouga.

"Kag you know I care about you and don't want to see you hurt and I have a feeling he might," Kouga glared at Inuyasha wishing he was in his place.

"Ok but how in the hell did you get in?" Kagome started ringing out her shirt.

"Sango let me in thinking since I'm a friend you wouldn't mind," he laughed nervously.

"Oh, ok well I'm going to go and get changed are you staying?" Kagome opened the back door to get in.

"No," and with that he walked through the door and left. Kagome felt like Kouga was keeping something from her but wasn't going to say anything. Inuyasha came up and wrapped his arms around her waist, which made her jump but then relaxed.

" Come on yash we got to go get changed, again," Kagome went upstairs and took another shower and got changed into black baggy pants and a black tank top. She showed Inuyasha and Miroku where they could sleep while Sango slept in her room.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Monday morning (I skipped Sunday cuz I am to lazy)

Kagome arrived at school an hour late because she slept in to late. She was wearing black dickies and a black shirt that read 'don't hate me cause I'm pretty hate me cause I'm going out with you're boyfriend' in blood red. Her hair done in a high ponytail.

Kagome ran into second period and everyone looked at her and stared.

"What the fuck are you looking at pansy asses?" Kagome said harshly and sat down at her seat by Sango.

"Ms.Higarashi you have detention today," said the teacher.

"Yeah, and one of these days I might go to one," she answered back.

With that the teacher looked back at the board and started to talk about pie. Kagome hated math almost as much as Kikyo. (I hate math its so boring lol) Math class ended and free time was next where she could just hang out with her friends for an hour.

Kagome dragged Sango to her locker where she found Inuyasha and Kouga fighting.

"Prep I know you're just with Kagome to get laid," Kouga yelled neither one of them noticed her presence.

"Shut the fuck up wolf boy," Inuyasha knew he was a wolf demon since he had first met him.

"So puppy wants to play do you like being punk or prep better?" Kouga knew it was a tough question.

"You don't deserve to be a punk even Kagome is playing you you're just a big joke to her," Kouga knew it was a lie but he had nothing else.

So I'm just a big joke to her that's it Inuyasha thought angrily.

"So what's it gonna be dog boy you gonna stay where you're not wanted or back to the preps?" Kouga already knew the answer.

Inuyasha replied by walking over to Kikyo who still had a bandaged face.

"Inuyasha what the fuck are you doing?" Kagome spoke for the first time.

"Hey, bitch what don't want you're play thing to go?" he looked disgusted.

"Inuyasha that's not true-," Inuyasha interrupted her.

"What's not true that you played me as a fool or that you made it seem like you cared I don't want to hear it," Inuyasha looked at her. She was almost in tears but she promised herself she would never cry in front of a prep.

"I should have seen you like everyone else does a gothic low life bitch that can't stop thinking of herself why don't you do us all a favor and piss off I actually rather be with Kikyo than you," Inuyasha knew that was below the belt but he didn't care.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I thought maybe you could change but no they told me god I should have listened to Kagura and Kanna they said you would be my downfall and that I deserve better but I didn't listen," Kagome stopped for a second and lowered her voice.

"My god they said you would hurt me in the end would leave me crying but they were wrong about something I would never cry in front of a stupid bastard like you're self Inuyasha I hope you rot in hell," and with that she grabbed her backpack and went out the front door leaving a depressed hanyou.

Sango and Miroku stood there for a moment dumb founded about what just happened it was so fast. Miroku ran after Kagome while Sango marched right up to Inuyasha.

"You son of a bitch," she growled out through clenched teeth.

"You let the best thing in the world go I hope you're happy," Sango punched him square in the jaw that sent him back against the lockers. Sango ran out the doors to look for her boyfriend and best friend.

She found Kagome on the cement in front of her car crying her heart out with Miroku holding her and rocking back and forth. Sango gave Miroku a look that said let-me-take care-of-this. He understood and got up and called her limo driver on his cell phone. Sango just held Kagome whispering soothing words in her ear. About ten minutes later her limo showed up Kagome had cried her self to sleep so Miroku picked her up and laid her down.

They decided Miroku would drive her car to her house while Sango stayed with Kagome. Sango watched as a few tears escaped her friend's eyes.

What have you done Inuyasha? Sango thought. She just sat there and brushed Kagome's hair soothingly. What is going to happen to her

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Do you like it? Yes this is a I/K so don't worry. I just had to put it in here. So please review and tell me what you think.

Kiss Kiss

L8er  


	9. Cold

Disclaimer-Hey all I've been volunteering so that keeps me busy. Thank you everyone for reviewing **Shout outs at the bottom! **Anywayz no this is not a Kik/Inu it's a Kag/Inu like I said I hate kikyo. On with the story. I don't own Inuyasha or the song white flag!

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

When the got to Kagome's house Sango and Miroku helped her into her room and on her bed. Kagome wanted to be alone so she asked them to leave not wanting t push the already depressed girl they did what they were asked. When Kagome heard their car leave she broke into large sobs racking her small frame. How could he do this to me and Kogo I thought we were friends She looked out her window and saw that it was raining pretty hard.

"How could you Inuyasha?" she whispered. Kagome remembered when she was little she would write songs when she was down and it always helped her. Getting out a piece of paper and a pen she just let all her pain out into her music.

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you 

_I'll tell you that_

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it_

_Where's the sense in that? _

_I promise I'm not trying to make you're life harder_

_Or return where we were_

_Well I will go down with this ship_

_And I wont put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

_I know I left too much a mess and_

_Destruction to come back again _

_And I caused nothing but trouble_

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

_And if you live by the rules it's over_

_Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

_We will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

_And when we meet_

_Which I'm sure we will_

_All that was then _

_Will be there still_

_I'll let it pass_

_And hold my tongue_

_And you will think_

_That I've moved on…_

Kagome looked at what she wrote and felt better and a little proud of her work it felt like someone took a bit of the weight off her shoulders. She looked at the mirror and gasped at what she saw a girl with puffy red eyes and tear stains on her cheeks. Her hair messed up and mascara across her face. How could one boy do this to her?

Kagome made up her mind then and there she wasn't ever going to take that kind of shit from nobody. She was better and would not give up and bow down to a bastard like him.

"If it's the last thing I do Inuyasha you will pay," she saw the fire come back into her eyes and smirked nothing was going to hold her down now.

Kagome grabbed some things and went to take a shower to wipe off any sign of tears from her face. Paybacks a bitch Inuyasha and so am I Kagome planned everything out about what she was going to do for payback.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Next day at school

Kagome was an hour late for class but that was fine with her. Kagome had on black leather pants with combat boots, she had on a turquoise leather shirt that cut off about right after her breasts. Which showed off her black rose tattoo with a golden chain around it on the small of her back and her bell bar belly button ring.

Kagome stomped in the classroom, which surprised everyone because no one thought she would show her face after yesterday.

"Ms. Higurashi please make it quieter when you come in my classroom and try to be on time detention after school," the teacher said.

"Fuck off," was her answer. The teacher stood there and gawked but turned around saying he'd be back.

"So bitch you had the courage to show up after all," Kikyo spat out.

"I may be a bitch but you're the hoe," Kagome replied smoothly.

"Slut!" Kikyo yelled and it echoed throughout the classroom.

"So what if I am I don't fuck guys for a profit but I don't see how they would want a fat ass like you," Kagome sat down by the staring Sango.

Hey, Sango sorry bout yesterday I was a little emotional," she said while looking at Sango. She had never seen Kagome act so coldly to a person sure there were her bitchy comebacks but this was different.

"Oh it's ok I understand shit happens," Sango finally answered.

"Yeah well it was my fault for being nice to Inuyasha," all the while they were chattering Inuyasha stood there shocked. Had he hurt her so badly that she would turn into this cold-hearted person?

"Kagome why don't you try to talk with Inuyasha?" sure Sango hated Inuyasha but she didn't like her friend acting this way.

"Don't you dare try and tell me what to do in a relation ship when your own is screwed up you cant even keep Miroku from hitting on other girls," Kagome said coldly. Sango had tears in her eyes she slapped Kagome hard across the face which busted her lip. Kagome wiped the blood off her lip while everyone looked at the two fighting best friends.

Kagome laughed harshly and coldly. There was no humor in her laugh.

"You bitch," Kagome glared, "you sluttish good for nothing bitch."

Sango stood there surprised by her own actions and Kagome's words silent tears falling from her clouded brown eyes.

"Kagome I'm sorry" Kagome's bone chilling words cut her off.

"You better watch you're back bitch or you'll be very sorry," Kagome couldn't believe what she was saying but she couldn't back out from her plan now. With that she left a sobbing Sango and a gawking class as she walked away from her past.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Dark I know but tell me what you think. What is Kagome's plan? Will Inuyasha find out? And what of Sango? Tune in next time in the exciting adventures of PUNK HIGH!

Her are my reviewers.

Kagome M.K.

Dark star

Torn soul

Darkangel A076

Gothic Sango

Pyschobunny

Kat-women-585

DesolataznVamp

Shippo123456- thanks for all the reviews luv u!

Usagi no baka-thanks a lot

Cutkirara92

Inu-babe-24/7

Buh-bye until next time!


	10. Moving on

Disclaimer- Hey sorry for the wait but I was bein lazy -- moving on! Well shout-outs are at the bottom I hope you enjoy.

Attention- Shippo123456 you're the bomb thanx for all you're help! If anybody has some ideas they want 2 share please e-mail me ok to the chapter!

Miroku was walking around his neighborhood thinking about Kagome and Inuyasha Miroku always thought he had really cared for Kagome but Inuyasha was stupid to believe Koga. The sound of 'playboy' cut him out of his reverie. Picking up his phone he answered.

"Hello?" Miroku asked.

"Well well long time hasn't it?" a cold voice said over the phone.

"Naraku," Miroku spat, "what the fuck do you want?"

"Fine I'll cut to the chase," Naraku paused, "that little girlfriend of you'res is getting us into trouble."

Miroku stopped what in the world could Sango have done?

Not waiting for a reply Naraku plunged onward.

"What didn't know her daddy was chief of L.A.P.D.? Well he is and he wants what's best for his daughter so he has been digging through you're files but since I have them you have nothing to worry about that but he will dig deeper and do you remember a certain teenager who needed money so he came to me?" Naraku chuckled.

 A year ago

 A fifteen-year-old Miroku is standing in an alley when a man comes up. Miroku gave the man a package and he gave him a large amount of money. Yes he had to be a drug dealer because he needed money for his mom who needed an operation or else she would die. So he went to Naraku and he gave Miroku a job as a drug dealer.

Miroku had tried to block that memory out.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Miroku asked dreading the answer.

"Well you either brake up with her or she will be disposed of," was his answer.

Miroku's world crumbled (like a cookie oh lol srry) at that moment she had meant the world to him he couldn't let her go but then again he couldn't get her kill because of his selfishness.

"You already know my answer," Miroku said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I guess I do," and then the phone went dead.

Miroku took a deep breath and dialed Sango's number.

Sango was watching television with Kohaku when her cell went off.

"This is Sango," she answered.

"Hey its Miroku we need to talk now meet me at the café," he sounded nervous and upset.

With that he hung up on her. How dare he assume that she wasn't busy which she wasn't or that she knew what café' he was talking about which she did. But that wasn't the point I mean they ere in Los Angeles for gods sake (they live there sorry I forgot 2 tell u) making sure Kohaku was ok alone she grabbed a sweater and left the house.

When Sango got to the café she saw Miroku fidgeting in his seat and it looked like he was going to cry.

"Miroku what is it?" she said softly not wanting to surprise him.

He looked up at her and nodded to a seat in front of him Sango sat in it and waited for him to talk.

"Sango you know you mean the world to me," Sango stayed quiet, "and I would do anything for you."

Sango nodded and touched his hand for comfort he looked her in the eyes.

"We have to break up," he said sadly. Sango brought her hand back like she touched fire she didn't notice the depression in his eyes.

"Why? Wait I don't want to know," Sango's face was soaked with her tears. How could he do this to her? Sango grabbed her things and ran out of the café and jumped on her motorcycle she didn't notice Miroku sink to his knees.

Sango didn't know where to go if she went home her dad would question her and that's not what she needed. "Kagome," she whispered even though they had done awful things she had nowhere else to go so she started towards Kagome's house.

Kagome had been listening to depressing music when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Who in the world?" she said out loud.

She opened the door to find a shivering sobbing Sango. She had mascara running down her flushed cheeks her hair was totally messed up. Sango looked up at Kagome and threw her arms around the startled girl.

Kagome was now leaning against the wall on the ground and had Sango sobbing in her arms.

"Shhhhhh what's wrong Sango?" Kagome rubbed her back and said soothing nothing in her ear.

"Miroku hic dumped me!" Sango resumed crying. Kagome shut down for a minute what the fuck was he thinking?

Kagome then remembered what she had said to the sobbing girl earlier. Kagome let a lone tear make its path down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Sango for everything for Miroku for what I said," Kagome rocked Sango back and forth till there were no more tears left to cry.

"Sango I'm moving to New York to start a new life to get over everything and everybody," Kagome said the last part in a whisper.

Sango sat there gawking someone else was leaving her? Was it her did she do something? Kagome saw the distress Sango was in but said nothing not knowing what to say to the girl.

"Can I come with?" Sango blurted.

That surprised Kagome her mind went blank for a second.

"Why? I mean you have a family here and you're friends" Sango cut her off.

"No I want to go with you my family never really pats attention and you are the only friend I need please take me with you," Sango was now begging.

How could Kagome say no? She really had thought about asking but she didn't want to pressure her so she stated silent.

"Yeah Sango I would love it if you would come," Kagome smiled for the first time since Inuyasha broke up with her.

"OMG thank you so much," Sango momentarily forgot her pain.

"Yea but were leaving real early tomorrow in my private jet," Kagome said.

"Ohhhhhhh," Sango wanted to go on that damn jet.

"Well you need to talk to you're family and get you're stuff and bring it over what are you still doing here?" Kagome laughed as Sango gave her a quick hug and ran out of the house to get her shit together.

Sango got her stuff packed in an hour and then gathered the family in the dining room.

"I love you guys very much but something's come up and Im moving to New York with a friend of mine," she stated.

"Oh no daughter of mine will move out of my house to be some whore," her dad yelled.

"Dad I'm not going to be a whore and I need to leave only heat-ache is here," Sango screeched.

Her Dad stared stared at her and clenched his fist.

"If you dare walk out that door you can never come back," he said through clenched teeth. Sango nodded and opened the door to leave but stopped.

"I really do love you guys but I have to do this you guys are great parents and a great brother but I need to do things and get out and the world and if you try to hold me back well I only have one thing to say to you," Sango stopped and started heading out the door but they heard her loud and clear.

"Fuck you and have a nice day," she then shut the door to her life there

'Im so sorry it had to end this way'

 Yea so how ya like it the more reviews I get the faster the chapters come out! Thanx to.

Torn-soul0- I did!

Lu-lu-thanx

Perfect-Cesia-lol here it is.

Prettygirl24-well she's not really ok but she's getting there.

Sesshoumarugurl-yes he is.

LilInuChick-thanx and you do that!

Tein yun-Well read it lol.

Ying ying-lol yes

Black wolf girl-thanx a bunch

Sweetkitty-I'm glad u like

Insane Kawaii Shippo-chan-luv the name and thanx

The humanoid typhoon- well I'll try to write the chapters faster.

SackImitama4me-maybe a little and she did.

Cutekirara92-she wont hate him 4eva it's a I/K fic!

AntiAvril666-um no?

Kagome M.k.-cool

Sesshoumaruluver-thanx

Oreo69not96-thanx 4 all the reviews lol

Kagomehigurashi12-lol nice perspective

Ischa66- that's ok just don't let it happen again lol

Usagi no baka-I luv u're review very funny .

Koneko8844-thanx I will

Dark star-I'll visit u lol when I get out!

Crackmunkey101-luv the name and I am I am!

DesolateaznVamp-I did!

AngelofdeathO-o-thanx and I know

Sesshy Inu's girl-u did!

Gothic Kag-thanx if only all reviews were like that!

Flip-x-fantasy-okie dokie

Giga-witch-I will

Shippo123456-yea and yea and thanx 4 everything!

Vashies girl-lol

Darkangel A076-thanx I think?

Anazingkiss-u better lol

Hypergurl220022-I see where u get u're name and I agree lol

Inuyasha's horsegirl-I didn't now did I? Lol that has happened to me be4 but it was 4 years!

LadyAkina-well here it is.

Megan Consoer-I will

Psychobunny-lol totally!

Well that it (whew) lol thanx 4 all the reviews keep um comin l8er.


	11. Starting over

Disclaimer- Hey everyone well school's about 2 start. Like next Monday so if my updates come farther apart I'm so sorry but I need to focus more on my education. Since I don't take school seriously I thought I should this year. Well here's the next chapter hope you like!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango got back to the house to see Kagome talking on the phone well more like yelling but she couldn't understand what she was saying.

Kagome hung up still grumbling and saw Sango there looking slightly amused at her antics.

"Ok here's the plan we go to first period for a minute to say were leaving and to give all our friends hugs and then were gone," Kagome looked and saw Sango nod her head at this.

"Kag what were you yelling at on the phone?" Sango questioned.

"Oh that a friend of mine told me that my mom was coming home in a day," Sango looked confused when she said this.

"You haven't told you're mom?" Sango gasped when Kagome shook her head.

"I dislike my mother very much and I don't want anyone to know where were going to live at," Kagome shrugged it off.

"So how was the confrontation with the parents?" Kagome stared at Sango.

So Sango proceeded to tell her what happened and when she finished Kagome was on the ground laughing at what she had said to her parents. Sango joined in the giggling but immediately stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kagome was worried.

"We have to see Miroku and Inuyasha tomorrow," she answered dimly.

That got Kagome to thinking she didn't want Sango hurt and that's what was going to happen tomorrow at school. But they would have to deal with the heartbreak for a while longer and then they were home free.

Kagome put at comforting hand on the distressed girls arm.

"Don't worry we'll be ok," Kagome saw Sango relax a little. "Why don't you take a shower then got to sleep in a guest bedroom?"

Sango merely nodded her head in approval.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next day at school.

Kagome and Sango arrived at school and walked right into class. Telling the teacher the news she was told to face the class and tell them.

"We have an announcement to make," Kagome waited for their attention, "we will be moving away and we have to leave shortly." People looked at her then all her friends toppled her and Sango with hugs and making them promise to write and call and e-mail. With all their good-byes done Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and left the classroom.

Kagome herd the door open behind her and looked to see both Miroku and Inuyasha staring at them. Kagome with her eyes told Sango to leave. Hesitating at first Sango saw the determination gleaming and her eyes so she ran out to the parking lot.

Miroku started following her but stopped when Kagome touched his shoulder.

"Miroku say you're good byes to her but don't leave her broken hearted," Kagome then withdrew her hand. Which Miroku then left to find his ex-girlfriend.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango's POV

I waited by the car for Kagome I was slightly worried that she would do something drastic. I herd the door open and thought it was Kagome.

"Wow Kag that was fa-," I stopped before me stood none other than Miroku.

"What are you doing here," I spat.

He stood there and flinched at the venom in my words.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," He whispered solemnly.

"You're sorry? Oh am I supposed to say that's ok we can still be friends?" I shrieked. By the look on his face that's exactly what he was hoping for.

"Sango," I stopped him with my hand.

"Don't just don't I can't go through this yet it's only been a day since you hurt me but you have the courage to stand here and ask for MY forgiveness," I emphasized the word my. He flinched I felt a little guilty but that was smothered with my hatred for him.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kag's POV

I stood there waiting for him to say something but he only stared blankly at my face. I turned to leave thinking he didn't have much to say when he grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him.

"Why?" was all he said.

"Don't you mean why not?" I asked sarcasm dripping.

"Where are you going?" he whispered.

"Away," I said cheerily.

"From me right?" he laughed loudly and looked me in the eye.

"Maybe I really got to be taking my leave," I went to leave again but he wouldn't let go of my hand.

"You are being a coward leaving like this what you to scared to stay and fight?" his gaze never wavered.

"A coward me? No I just want to get out of this hell hole and start a new life where I don't have to see you're butt-ugly face everyday," I ended up shouting after trying to stay calm.

"You shouldn't have said that," he growled lightly.

"What did I ruffle poor puppy's fur? Well to bad me all have to take criticism others just have to take more," his ears had gone down by now but I was far from finished.

"Let me tell you something you are the idiot because you believed what Koga said," he had confusion written across his face.

"Yes that's right what Koga said was a lie but maybe you meant to say what you did and I'm damn happy that I saw you're true colors before I fell to hard for you my god I was an idiot but you are the bitch in the end hunny," I finished my little tirade.

"I bid my farewells," I yanked my hand back and left and stunned half demon behind.

When I got out of the building I saw Sango smack Miroku across the face she had tears dripping down her face leaving mascara in it's wake.

I ran over and hugged the crying girl and sent a glare at the crest fallen boy.

I lead her to my limo and helped her in and I slid in beside her. I continued to soothe the girl until she fell asleep probably from not getting any sleep last night but she didn't blame her.

I woke up Sango when we arrived at the airport with my private jet I watched as Sango stared in awe.

"This is it are you sure you wanna come?" I saw Sango nod.

"This is where I turn my life around thanks Kagome for everything," I smiled lightly and took her arm.

I couldn't help but let a few tears escape I was leaving my home but most importantly I was leaving the only place where I had loved and lost.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

How was it hope you like it! I know short but my Dads yelling at me to get off so here are my shout-outs!

Sesshoumaru-luver0-thanks so much 4 reviewing and you found out.

KagomeMK- I did my best

Hypergurl220022-I'm so sorry could u eva forgive me?

Oreo69not96-lol

Hanyoubabe456-Thanks a lot that was so nice. And everything will be revealed soon!

LadyAkina- I had to and I would have kicked his ass to lol

Shippo123456- Thanks and I have something in stored for Koga

Inuyasha- thanks

Inuchanluver-thanks a buches

Sackimitama- thanks to

Arwen1782- I did thanks

Darkangel A076- thanks lol I've said it before so I just put it in.

KagomeHigurashi12-thank you so much that means a lot to me.

Ilovedegrassi-thanks and no you're not being selfish ppl like you keep me updating!

M- yes I have and you know what you can go screw you're self you ass-hole a lot of other people like it and can I say DUH this doesn't happen it's a FANFICTION hello stupid ass why don't you fuck a cow.

Usagi no baka- yes this is a I/k fic. And lol I watched Koga get his ass beat to.

Carebeargurl-thanks and I was thinking something on the lines of that.

Ranmachick12- I'll try and I'm glad.

Ok anyone who wants to e-mail me do it any suggestions or anything just e-mail me ok? Well gotta go

L8er.


	12. Different

Disclaimer- Hey all this chapter may be confusing but please just bare with me ok? Well enough I don't own Inuyasha and never will. Well here's the chapter!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Four years later.

Kagome woke up to the gentle sounds of the rain outside. She rolled off her queen size bed and looked out the window. She remembered she had a meeting to go to in a few hours. When Kagome and Sango first got to New York they had gotten in a gang called the Shadows. It was one of the most deadliest gangs around but when the leader died two years back they left Sango and herself in charge.

They were one of the most wanted people in the city. Strange how things change in an instant but she didn't have time to think about this now she needed to get ready.

Kagome knowing Sango was still asleep so she decided to get the girl up first.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kags POV

I walked into Sango's dark red bedroom it had black scarf's hanging from the chandelier giving it a eerie glow to it. She had a Roman war painting on her ceiling and a black and silver canopy bed.

I went over and shook Sango's arm. Nothing. I pushed her until she fell off the bed. Nothing. I forgot what a sound sleeper Sango was. Then I got an idea.

"SANGO ONIGUMO IS HERE!" Sango sprung up from the ground and got in a fighting stance.

"Where is he?" Sango looked around wildly and saw my amused expression.

"Damn girl that wasn't funny," the newly awoken girl grumbled.

I just shook my head at her. Onigumo was another gang leader who was always out to kill us.

"Come on we need to get ready for the meeting," I said. Immediately she sobered up and nodded her head.

I left her to get ready and I headed to the bathroom in my room. My room was different then Sango's. I had a purple wall, a black wall, a red wall, and a silver one. So my room was all different colors I had a black canopy bed like Sango but I had silver swirls on mine.

I grabbed some clothes and put it on the sink to change into when I got done. A half an hour later a came out of the bathroom.

I wore a tight red shirt that said 'that's my fist in you're face' and a cartooned fist beneath that. Then I just wore some low rider jeans that had a black tinge to them. I combed my hair back and let two stands hang loose a red and blue with the rest in a ponytail.

I thought back to how I used to be and how I am now. Not much difference I liked to party a lot now and I was cold to everybody I didn't want to fuck or the people not in my gang. There was no room for others in my heart any more for the people I didn't know.

Sango has changed a lot to she has become reserved and only laughed and smile with the gang or me. We are pretty much all we have. I shook my head to clear my thought when the phone rang.

"I'll get it Sango," I yelled.

I jogged to the kitchen and picked up the blue cordless phone.

"Hello this is Kagome speaking," I said coldly.

"Hey Kag it's Ayame I just wanted to check up with you," Ayame was very protective of everyone she cared about. Her family was killed in a gang shooting you wouldn't really expect her to go join one.

"Yeah I'm fine and Sango's good to were just tired that's all," I replied truthfully.

"Well with you're job I'm not surprised well I gotta go so I'll see you later," and with that she was gone.

"Who was it?" Sango asked just now walking into the kitchen. She wore a dark purple shirt that said 'this is me were talking about' and baggy blue jeans.

"It was Ayame she was checking up on us," I smiled when Sango rolled her eyes.

"You all ready Sango?" I asked.

All I got was a muffled yes it seems Sango found the muffins. I giggled at her look she had crumbs all over and she had at least three stuffed in her mouth. She glared at me as I continued laughing at her. She swallowed what was in her mouth and grabbed her keys while I got mine.

"OK let's go why don't you take the short way while I take the longer route?" I asked. We couldn't go together just in case one of us got caught or followed. The police thought we were men but little did they know it was a couple of women.

Sango nodded her head in approval.

"Call me if you get into any trouble ok?" Sango asked. I lifted an eyebrow but she was serious as hell.

"I will," I answered.

She smiled lightly and we both left the apartment.

We went down to the garage and grabbed our motorcycles. Mine was black and blue hers was purple and red.

With out a word we were off down the street. We came to a fork and I took the right while she took the left. I loved riding it was a passion I enjoyed the felling it was almost like you were flying.

I came to a red light and a Toyota pulled up beside me. A boy about my age rolled down the window he had deep green eyes and sandy colored hair.

"Hey sweet thing how about you come with us?" he moved his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, as soon as you lose the training wheels," I said and left them in the dust.

Ever since I came here more people try to hit on me. Well it is bigger and has more people.

"Well Miroku could have beat everyone of them in pervert ness," I mumbled. What did I just say that? I haven't thought about him god for what three years.

Sango and I never really talked about what happened or how we felt but now that I think about it we really should have.

I stopped in front of what you would think was an office building but it's our safe house you could call it. I bought it for I fell in love with it. It was a 13-story building and on the outside you could see the black marble.

Of course on the inside it was plain but that changed ounce the other gang members who didn't have a home moved in.  

Outside waiting for me was Sango and Ayame I hopped off my bike and jogged over to them.

"Hey girl," Ayame gave me a friendly hug. She was taller than me and had bright red hair that she wore in pigtails and she had the most beautiful green eyes that always held mischief in them. She was also a wolf demon her fangs and claws gave that away she often reminded me of Koga.

"Hey Aymes," I smiled at her nickname.

"So should we go on to the meeting?" Sango asked. She wasn't always business hell she usually wanted to party and get drunk.

"I guess," I put on my 'I mean business face' it was actually very scary. I never showed emotion when it came down to it and I used to be an endless emotion person.

It was funny when I think about it oh well meeting now.

We all took the elevator to the 13-story that's where the business was held. When we got there we saw tons of people (A/N their gang has about 120 ppl but only a few really good friends)

I could see Hiro he was one of Sango and my good friends. He had short blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes he was about 6'5 so he towered over me so what I'm short.

Hiro had a twin brother named Tye the only difference is Tye has light blue eyes. They were like my older brother's very protective if I didn't scare the men off they would.

"Attention everybody take a seat," Sango said coolly. When she used that tone you did what you're told or else you would be on the ground with a hole in you're head before you could say shit.

"Let the fun begin," I mumbled sarcastically

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Different than what you thought it'd be? Well please review and tell me what you think.

Im so sorry I cant do shout-outs right now I am very busy so I'll do it in the next chappie I'll thank you twice please forgive me!


	13. We meet again

Disclaimer-you guys don't know how good I feel when I get you're reviews it makes me so happy and I got 202 reviews and I'm so HAPPY! This is so amazing. Well enough of my babble here's the chapter!

Don't own nothing.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome sat looking bored well she was. Beyond belief these meetings were always a pain in the ass. You have to talk about the people who want you dead and all that shit.

"So when are we going to hit that bank on twelfth street?" Rin asked. She was one of Kagome's good friends she had been there for her when even Sango couldn't. She was also dating one of the top generals Seshomaru (he is not related to Inuyasha)

"I was thinking when the police will be having their parade so they will be on the other end of the city so we'll get away without any troubles," Tye piped up.

They all looked at me expecting approval. Even though Sango was the other leader when it came down to it the decision was left to her. She nodded slowly contemplating everything.

Kags POV

I laughed lightly as they cheered they were just as bored as I was and wanted to get out to do god only knows what. I grabbed Sango so we could leave she only nodded.

"So Sango how's about going clubbing tonight," I asked smirking slightly

"Well DUH," we laughed and talked as normal girls do. But we were far from normal I could feel myself loosening up from the meeting.

When we got to our motorcycles we waved and took our own way back to our beautiful apartment.

I roamed down the crowded streets and frowned darkly. I could feel someone following me. So when I was supposed to take a turn to the house I kept going not wanting them to find Sango.

I took a sharp turn into an alley where a ramp was in front of me then a fence. Having done this ton of times I revved me engine and took off up the ramp and over the fence.

I felt them stop and leave.

When I got home I saw Sango pacing and looking very upset. Hearing the door open she turned around and threw her arms around my neck.

"I was so worried about you bitch," she smiled, "what happened?"

I told her about the guy when I was done she frowned softly and rubbed her temples.

"Do they know where we are?" she whispered.

When I shook my head Sango let out the breath she was holding and smiled her few bright sincere smile.

"I'm ready to go clubbing," she yelled gleefully.

"But of course," we giggled and went our different ways.

After taking a shower and doing everything we needed and I went over to Sango to see her approval of what I looked like. She gave me a look over and tilted her head pretending to think hard. She must of heard me growl because she grinned.

"Wow Kag you bringing someone back here?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

I snorted sure I brought a few guys back here but Sango was the one who went all out.

(No Sango is not a slut but being broken hearted makes you empty and she's trying to fill it)

She did a twirl and I circled her a few times before she interrupted me.

"What are you a vulture?" she asked.

"No but you do look great and ready to shake you're ass," I laughed at her annoyed look. But hey I can get away with it.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha's POV

Miroku and me had decided to go to New York for a vacation to help us relax and enjoy life. So here we were in the city having no clue what to do.

"Yo Yash I wanna go clubbin that aight with you?" Miroku asked.

"Hell yeah lets go," I grabbed my leather coat and we ran out the door.

About a half an hour later we got to a club called 'black roses' and took a seat. Miroku started talking about how he was going to get laid but I stopped listening when a goddess walked in. Miroku must have seen my glazed stare and turned around for him to have his eyes pop out.

There in the door way was a girl about twenty with long raven hair with silver streaks and gold tips. She wore a red halter with a green dragon on it and red leather pants. She had black eye shadow with gold glitter and a little blush. I could feel myself getting harder by the second.

Miroku was staring at the girl beside her. She had long black hair with blue streaks. She had a dark purple tank top with black leather pants. She had light blush and purple eye shadow.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Feeling people stare at me made me smirk sexily and shake my hips a little. I looked the crowd over and gasped. There sat a guy with silver hair and gold eyes. He had a dark blue muscle shirt and very loose jeans.

Hearing me gasp Sango looked at what I was staring at and her face would have been funny had I not been in this situation.

A man with violet eyes and ebony hair and a little ponytail was staring at her. He wore a red muscle shirt with black baggy jeans on.

"Inuyasha," I whispered, "Sango this isn't real right it's just a dream right?"

Sango was starting to panic along with me so I grabbed her hand and led her to the bar.

"Margarita on the rocks," I said and handed over my money.

"Moon shine," I glanced worryingly at her knowing that was some tuff shit.

"How?" was all she said.

"I don't know but I don't think they recognize us yet," I whispered.

"I'm gonna die," she looked in her drink.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly letting her know I'm here.

"Oh, shit their coming over," I panicked.

I could see them walk over to us with Sango looking like she's expecting them to stab her at any moment.

"Hey," Inuyasha purred.

I tried to act cool when a thought hit me why don't I break his heart? I just had to pretend I was someone else and never met him then get him to fall over me and dump him.

"Hello," I said seductively.

Sango saw what I was doing and calmed a little bit.

Sag POV

"Hello beautiful," Miroku said to me.

"Hey you're self," I answered.

"So what's yore name?" he sat beside me.

I thought for a moment having no idea what to say when a name popped up in my head. Thank the heavens I might just get through this.

"Rin what about you honey?" I asked sweetly.

"Miroku, I was memorized by you're beauty so I just had to talk to you," he threw me a smile that almost made me throw myself on him. But I remembered the heartbreak and the pain and the endless amount of tears.

"That's….nice," I paused a little. His smile wavered a minute but came back full blast.

"I can now say I met two goddesses in my life," His eyes held great sadness.

"Really another one why I must meet her," I laughed.

"If I could find her she left me after I had to break up with her," He saw my confused look.

"Can we talk about something else like you?" he smirked.

Kag POV

"So what's you're name baby?" he grinned.

I flinch lightly at the name but he didn't see it I had a name already thought up.

"Ayame," she won't mind if I borrow her name.

"I'm Inuyasha do you want to go out to this little place I know and get some coffee and talk?" he asked hopefully.

"I would love to," I smiled at his happy expression.

This was going to be interesting very interesting.

"Come along my lady," he offered me his arm, which I gladly took

Hey how do you like it I'm sorry it took longer. SCHOOL! This week went by so slow.

I'm trying to put the shout outs up I really am but I have to go and I'm so swamped w/ homework and practicing for band (no making fun of me) I luv you all so much and keep reading and reviewing.

Please forgive me for the shout outs Im trying so hard.


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer- sorry people but I got a computer virus and we had to wipe out everything so please forgive me! I love all of you!

Well enough chatter on with the chapter!

Kags POV

Inuyasha drove us to this cute little coffee shop about ten minutes away. When we got there he opened my door and blushed as he held out his hand for me to take.

"Why thank you my kind sir," I giggled when he snorted.

"If you truly knew me you wouldn't think that," he smiled.

"Oh, but I already know I just wanted to make you feel good," I stuck my nose and the air. He said nothing only laughed.

We went inside and sat at a booth in the back of the store. I almost gasped as I saw Miroku and Sango walk in. They looked so good together it was quit funny how happy Sango looked she never smiled like that anymore. But if you looked closely in her eyes held betrayal, hatred, love, and sadness.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts that I knew would give me a head-ache. I saw Sango turn and gave me a confused look that turned into realization when she saw Inuyasha.

I sent her a look of my own she must have saw for she glared playfully. Inuyasha saw that I was distracted and asked me what was wrong.

"See that girl," he nodded, "that's my best friend,"

"No way, the guy she's with is my best friend," we laughed. Even though I already knew this I had to go along with my plan. Didn't want to blow it now did I. I started thinking about my plan so far 'I should win an Oscar'

"So what do you do for a living?" Inuyasha asked me. I laughed nervously hadn't thought about that yet.

"Oh, ummm well you see," he just stared at me.

"My family is very rich and I took over the business?" I asked more than stated. But it looked like he bought it.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well my family is well off to but I'm pretty much a police officer," he paused, "I actually am thinking about transferring here,"

I was now very uncomfortable me the most wanted gang leader am kind of dating a police officer this was going to be a problem.

"Oh," cough, "what about you're friend?" I tilted my head towards Miroku.

"Same we went to the academy together," he replied.

'Oh crap' was the only thing running through my mind.

I was about to say some thing when Sango and Miroku came over. Sango sat by me while Miroku sat by Inuyasha. So we were all across from our dates.

"Hey Sango, Inuyasha was just telling me how they are police officers," I gave her a shaky smile while hers faltered a moment before a fake one placed it.

"How….nice," Sango said.

"What you guys hiding something?" Miroku looked amused.

"NO!" me and Sango shouted. They stared at us strangely.

"Uh I mean we've had…problems with them they don't like who we are exactly," Sango stuttered.

Inuyasha nodded his head while he thought about that for a moment.

"Is there a reason?" he asked finally.

"Well we er kind of had to get in a street race for deathly important reasons," I answered quickly. Which was kind of the truth when I became leader we had to do a street race for our territory. Because other people found out he passed his title to me and Sango. That's when the police showed up and found out about the bosses death.

"Oh, as long as it wasn't because you're in a gang," Miroku joked. We laughed nervously yea sure little old us in a gang no way.

"Yea, right now were on a case where we have to take out the shadows gang leaders," Inuyasha said.

Sango gasped and I dropped my glass yes this was going to get interesting.

Well I know it's short but I kind of in a hurry. If I get a lot of reviews I'll update Wed.

DEAL? Good. Oh and I play clarinet in band.

Later!


	15. Laughter

Disclaimer- I'm sorry if this chapter sux I'm sick with the stomach flue thingie mabober. Yes I've been informed Kagome called Sango by her real name but it was a Typo ok? Well on with the story.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, uh yea I'm sorry we just heard that w-were dangerous," Kagome said shakily.

"Yes they are but we'll be fine," Miroku puffed out his chest.

"You aren't going to hurt them are you?" Sango asked worriedly.

"We'll try not to but you know shit happens," Inuyasha stared at Sango for a Moment.

Kagome placed her hand on Sango's and nodded her head toward the bathroom. She got the hint and excused us for a moment. When they got in the bathroom they let out a long breath.

"Damn this is going down hill fast," Sango sat on the counter.

"Fuck how are we going to lead two lives?" Kagome sat by Sango.

"So what's you're name?" Sango looked around.

"Ayame you?"

"Rin," Sango laughed.

"At least we didn't pick the same name," Kagome giggled.

"Come on the probably think we fell in," the girls left laughing.

"Hey, we were ready to come in after you," Miroku flashed a smile.

"How sweet of you," Kagome said sarcastically.

"That's me always thinking of others," Miroku laughed. (A/N I wanted to say giggled but he would seem gay)

"Sure, I've known him for years and he is an ass," seeing Miroku glare he corrected himself, "in the best way possible though."

"I love you to," Miroku said dryly.

"I never said I love you," The girls giggled as they bickered.

"You sound like little old ladies," Kagome laughed.

"I agree," Sango tried to keep her laughs in.

"You guys make us feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Inuyasha glared.

"I'm glad I make you feel that way," Kagome touched his cheek lightly.

"Ayame remember no blow jobs on the table," Sango giggled as Kagome blushed.

"Now Rin it wasn't me doing it in the kitchen," Kagome ran as Sango tried to tackle her.

"You know they seem familiar," Miroku whispered.

"Yea they remind me of THEM," putting emphasis on them.

"But you know I've never met anyone quite like them," Miroku waved his hand at them.

"RIN," Kagome screamed as Sango tickled her.

"Say uncle," Sango said.

"Never," Kagome flipped them over and started on Sango.

"I give," Sango laughed, "UNCLE."

"Here," Kagome reached her hand out and helped her up, "you are a cow."

"That was so uncalled for," Sango huffed.

"I love you?" Kagome sweat dropped.

"Forgiven," they walked back to the table.

The boys just stared at them for a moment then started laughing at the girls confused looks.

"What?"

"What is it?"

How was it? Well review cause if you do I'll update in two days at the longest. I know they laughed a lot but this chapter was just supposed to be light, happy, and hopefully funny.

Wanna be an elf writer- I hate you. Lol j/k but you know you luv me see u l8er.


	16. Heart breaks and kisses

Disclaimer-I'm updating early because….well cause I can. I was going to wait until Friday but since you guys are so impatient (I mean that with love) here I am updating. Well hope you like this chapter.

Own nothing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys rock!

Kagome lifted her eyebrow at the hysterically laughing men in front of her. She turned to Sango as if asking what they were laughing about. Sango just shrugged and looked at the two young men.

"I don't know either of you," Sango muttered.

"You should have seen you're selves," Miroku wheezed between laughs.

"What did we do?" Kagome asked.

"You made a spectacle of you're selves," Inuyasha said when his laughed went down to chuckles.

"Yea everyone was looking at you weirdly and they scooted back," Miroku threw in.

"Wow, you guys are so nice," Sango said dryly.

"What makes me think you don't mean that?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows. The two punk's just sweat dropped and scratched their necks nervously. They forgot how weird Miroku was. Just then one of the girl's favorite songs came on and they giggled and ran onto the floor.

Seeing the questioning gaze Kagome spoke up.

"This is one of our favorite songs," Kagome giggled.

**_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head_**

Kagome thought about the words and looked over at the smiling hanyou. She felt a sharp pain in her heart as she thought about what happened years ago.**_  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_**

Sango noticed her friends pained expression and noticed who she was staring at and sighed. They were cursed by loving them.**_  
  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head_**

****

Kagome spun around the dance floor ignoring the pain that made her want her to sit and cry. No she would not cry again over THEM.**_  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_**

Sango followed Kagome but stopped and grabbed Miroku and led him with her. She felt his hands on her hips and smiled at the feeling.**_  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love_**

****

Kagome did the same with Inuyasha and she just let loose for once. She could smell his musky scent.**_  
  
Pretty girl, pretty girl  
  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head_**

****

Sango saw Kagome let loose and did the same knowing her friend was ok. She silently rejoiced in the feeling of Miroku by her.

****

**_  
  
It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
It's the way_**

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha spun her around she felt Inuyasha press his lips to her ear and whispered.

"Beautiful,"

**_  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love  
  
_**

When the song was over Kagome led everyone outside after they paid. Kagome went with Inuyasha he was going to go with her to get her car. Then they were all going to her house. After getting Kagome's convertible they sped off.

"This is it," Kagome pointed. Inuyasha stared in awe at how big her apartment was. It was well bigger than his and he was jealous.

"Come on," Kagome got out. She found Sango and they locked arms like girlfriends that they were.

"Dude tight house," Miroku said.

"We thought it was impressive so we got it," Sango smiled.

"Well come on slowpokes let's get in," Kagome unlocked the door and led them in.

"How about a horror movie and popcorn," Kagome saw nods all around.

"Sounds great K-Ayame," Sango stuttered.

"What were you going to say?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I have a nick name and I usually go by it and I guess she didn't want to say it with you here," Kagome said quickly.

"What is it?" Miroku piped up.

"Uh oh um," Sango stuttered.

"It's umm oh the popcorns done," Kagome said.

"Come on spill what is it?" Miroku asked.

"Kitty," Sango said without thinking.

"Why," the ever curious hanyou asked.

"She gets into a lot of cat fights," Sango said. 'Well it's kind of true,'

"Oh, well let's watch that movie," Inuyasha said.

After about two hours they got up and walked the boys to the door. Kagome almost frowned her feelings were starting to arise again. She could not let that happen she had a plan and she was going through with it.

"Well thanks guys I had a blast," Miroku leaned over and pecked Sango's cheek.

"Same here," Inuyasha kissed Kagome to except smack dab on the lips.

"Heres our number," Kagome said still floating on cloud 9.

"Thanks see you soon," Inuyasha winked and the boys left.

Kagome closed the door and the two emotionally drained girls leaned against the door.

"What the hell is happening?" Sango muttered.

I tried to make this a little longer ok? Did you like it? Well tell me in a review ok (hint hint)

See the button?

See it?

Press it.

You know you want to.

Review.

Come on it's calling out to you.

****


	17. Sing for the moment

Disclaimer- I never thought my story would be in the least bit popular but I guess I was wrong. I was going to wait until Friday to update but I love you guys too much (and I get death threats tehehehe) Well thank you all so much for the reviews that's what keeps me going you all rock! I'll try to make them longer but I'm in school to and yea…

Here it is!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kagome got up off the floor and helped Sango from her crouching position. Kagome didn't feel like sleeping so she started cleaning put after their little mini party. Sango feeling the same came over to her and started helping. Not knowing what to say so they stayed in silence.

Kagome feeling the uneasiness in the room she started humming pretty soon Sango

joined in and they started singing whatever cam to mind.

Sango went over to the surround sound and popped in one of her favorite Cd's and turned it to the song she liked. Thankful for the distraction Kagome listened to what cd is was and smiled loving it to. (don't own anything)

**Eminem - "Sing For The Moment"****  
****  
  
**

**_These ideas are nightmares to white parents  
Whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings  
Like whatever they say has no bearing, it's so scary in a house that allows no swearing  
To see him walking around with his headphones blaring  
Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care_**

Kagome knew how that felt exactly. When she died her hair and pierced her tongue and ears and crap her parents were pissed. Of course her parents hated her dirty mouth but they got used to it.  
**_He's a problem child  
And what bothers him all comes out, when he talks about  
His fuckin' dad walkin' out_**

She remembered when her dad left them she met up with him a while later when she move though she told no one.  
**_Cause he just hates him so bad that he blocks him out  
If he ever saw him again he'd probably knock him out  
His thoughts are whacked, he's mad so he's talkin' back  
Talkin' black, brainwashed from rock and rap_**

She giggled when she thought of when she started to use slang and listening to rock and rap.  
**_He sags his pants, do-rags and a stocking cap  
His step-father hit him, so he socked him back, and broke his nose  
His house is a broken home, there's no control, he just let's his emotions go_**

That was something she didn't want to remember it was awful. When her mother re-married to a guy named Kenji he had been abusive toward Kagome. They got in a fight one day and she socked him.  
  
**_ C'mon, sing with me, sing, sing for the years  
Sing it, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, c'mon)  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_**  
  
**_Entertainment is changin', intertwinin' with gangsta's  
In the land of the killers, a sinner's mind is a sanctum  
Holy or unholy, only have one homie_**

She remembered when she only had one friend when she was younger. It was hard growing up as a punk rocker chick.  
**_Only this gun, lonely cause don't anyone know me  
Yet everybody just feels like they can relate, I guess words are a motha fucka they can be great  
Or they can degrate, or even worse they can teach hate_**

Sango was the only one who knew her at least a smudge. She hid a lot from the public's eye and she liked it that way.

**_It's like these kids hang on every single statement we make  
Like they worship us, plus all the stores ship us platinum  
Now how the fuck did this metamorphosis happen  
From standin' on corners and porches just rappin'  
To havin' a fortune, no more kissin' ass_**

Sango thought of how she got most of her money. She got a deal and had a rap Cd out about a year back.  
**_But then these critics crucify you, journalists try to burn you  
Fans turn on you, attorneys all want a turn at you  
To get they hands on every dime you have, they want you to lose your mind every time you mad  
So they can try to make you out to look like a loose cannon  
Any dispute won't hesitate to produce handguns_**

Sango remembered all the burns she got from the press. How some of her fans stopped liking her because she had hate in her lyrics. She was almost sued twice and all the times she got pissed was on the news.  
That's why these prosecutors wanna convict me, strictly just to get me off of these streets quickly  
But all they kids be listenin' to me religiously, so i'm signin' cd's while police fingerprint me  
They're for the judge's daughter but his grudge is against me

Sango laughed as she thought about the judge who tried to convict her. His daughter was a major fan of hers.  
**_If i'm such a fkin' menace, this shit doesn't make sense B  
It's all political, if my music is literal, and i'm a criminal how the fk can I raise a little girl  
I couldn't, I wouldn't be fit to, you're full of shit too, Guerrera, that was a fist that hit you_**

Kagome and herself had adopted a little girl when they came here. Her parents came after her and won her over.  
  
Repeat  
  
They say music can alter moods and talk to you  
Well can it load a gun up for you , and cock it too  
Well if it can, then the next time you assault a dude  
Just tell the judge it was my fault and i'll get sued  
See what these kids do is hear about us totin' pistols  
And they want to get one cause they think the shit's cool  
Not knowin' we really just protectin' ourselves, we entertainers  
Of course the shit's affectin' our sales, you ignoramus  
But music is reflection of self, we just explain it, and then we get our checks in the mail  
It's fked up ain't it  
How we can come from practically nothing to being able to have any fkin' thing that we wanted  
That's why we sing for these kids, who don't have a thing  
Except for a dream, and a fkin' rap magazine  
Who post pin-up pictures on their walls all day long  
Idolize they favorite rappers and know all their songs  
Or for anyone who's ever been through shit in their lives  
Till they sit and they cry at night wishin' they'd die  
Till they throw on a rap record and they sit, and they vibe  
We're nothin' to you but we're the fkin' shit in they eyes  
That's why we seize the moment try to freeze it and own it, squeeze it and hold it  
Cause we consider these minutes golden  
And maybe they'll admit it when we're gone  
Just let our spirits live on, through our lyrics that you hear in our songs and we can

When the song finished Sango wondered if Eminem read her thoughts. But that was for a whole different time and place to think about it. Sango looked over her shoulder and giggled as her best friend danced.

"Great song," Kagome laughed.

"Best," Sango replied.

"So whatcha wanna do??" Kagome sat on the leopard chair in the dining room.

"I need to talk to you," Sango brought a chair over by her friend. She took her hand and held it as the pain washed over her exhausted body. She looked into the worried blue eyes of Kagome.

"Miroku," Kagome sighed the name. Sango only nodded and waited until her composer was back and she tried to talk.

"It's hard seeing him," Sango looked out the window.

"Perfect," Kagome said. Seeing Sango's questioning look she nodded toward the pouring rain.

"How I feel," Sango grabbed a blanket.

"I know it was hard. It hurt seeing Inuyasha the back stabbing ass hole," Kagome snuggled into the chair.

"And the fucker that had no balls and probably a cheater Miroku," Sango joined in on the rant.

"We need a life," Kagome whispered.

"Yea right after our shootout, then right behind our dates, then what knitting??" Sango asked.

"Not bad," Kagome comptemplated. Sango threw a plush pillow at the thoughtful girl.

"How about date then sleep??" Kagome yawned.

"Done," Slowly the girls got on their feet. Then dragged themselves to their room. But not before a hug and goodnights.

"Damn I hate my life," Kagome grinned. Actually she loved her life and never wanted to give it up.

"Knitting hmmmmmm," Sango grumbled.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

REVIEW! Ahem did you like it? I love the song and had to put it in. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it.


	18. Mission complete

Disclaimer- Hey all thanks for you're reviews I got an announcement. **ATTENTION- Ok from now on I'm going to give a shout out to one-three people only reviews that inspire me ok?**

Today's winner is-** Raincat22 and Miss Kagosha thank you guys you're reviews made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.** Everyone else I still love you but these reviewers helped me and made me feel good.

Here it is

------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up to the sound of her telephone ringing. She grumbled but picked up the phone and gave a grumbled yes.

"Boss its Ayame," Kagome sat up straight. Her gang only called her boss when something big was going down.

"What is it??" Kagome asked.

"Tye he," Ayame stopped and Kagome heard a sniffle, "he got arrested."

At that moment Kagome dropped the phone and growled. How? That's what rang through her head. He was always careful except if she or Sango were in trouble. It hit then it must have been their fault some how.

"How?" was all Kagome said.

"Last night we hit a bank and the cops came they were looking for you and Sango they couldn't find you and Tye wanted them to think he was the leader so he ordered a shootout. We complied and they took the bait and went after him. Hiro is so pissed get down here and don't do anything stupid Kagome" Kagome hung up on Ayame.

"SANGO!"

Sango came running in her room looking ready to kill. Seeing Kagome shaking she ran over to her to see what was wrong.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered.

"He got arrested," Kagome choked back tears of anger.

"Who did?" Sango asked not really wanting to know.

"Tye," Kagome stood up and threw a vase against the wall. Sango winced as she heard the glass break. Then she registered what her friend had said.

"What??" Sango screeched.

Kagome retold Sango what she got from Ayame's phone call. Sango was pacing around the room as she listened.

"We got to get him out," Sango declared.

"Yea and know how," Kagome whispered.

That night.

Kagome looked around her apartment and saw Sango, Hiro, Ayame, Rin, and Seshomaru. Kagome looked at her shaking hands and frowned. She couldn't be this nervous over a little mission. But she knew it was because earlier that day they found out who was watching them.

Inuyasha and Miroku had night duty with Tye. She was not happy at this finding and turned around.

"Everyone its show time," Kagome smirked.

"WOOHOO!" everyone yelled.

Sango jumped on her motorcycle followed by the others. Kagome shot out of the parking lot and headed downtown. The plan was a little complicated but to them it was a cinch.

Rin and Seshomaru kept guard outside and told them over their microphones whether or not some one was coming.

Ayame dealt with the guards in the front and let the others in. Hiro had to take out the cameras from the control room. While the two ex-punks went straight toward the goal.

"Ok Ayame there is five guards spread out in the front. Hiro had taken the fire escape to get to the control room," Rin's voice rang through the ear piece.

"Kagome Sango you can slip through the sides Ayame took out four of them," this time it was Seshomaru.

"Ok done," Kagome heard one last shot and then Ayame's voice.

"I'm fine and the guards are taken care of," she said with her breathing labored.

"Ok Hiro any cameras not deactivated??" Sango asked.

"The main one it's in front of you but not turned you're way," Sango looked up. Sure enough there was a tiny camera there in the corner.

Sango used her silencer and shot it the glass broke and the picture fizzled away.

"Good work Sango their all deactivated," Hiro said.

"Ok get out and round the gang outside do not I repeat do not come back in unless ordered is that clear," Kagome said through clenched teeth.

He hesitated but agreed after Kagome spoke a second time.

"I don't want anyone hurt I love you guys please do this for me," Kagome begged.

"Done," Hiro answered and turned off his ear piece.

"Ok Sango the cell should be behind that door," Kagome nodded to a steel door.

"Ok Inuyasha and Miroku got a five minute break so let's make this fast," Kagome whispered.

Sango opened the door and Tye looked up. They both wore motorcycle helmets and leather jumpsuits. He smiled knowingly at the two.

"Thought you'd leave me here to rot," he said.

"Shut up," Sango said. Kagome looked through the keys but couldn't find the right one so she took out her pistol. 'Bombs away' she thought. She shot the locked and it broke leaving behind dust.

Sango undid the chain and Tye got up and they ran out of the room knowing they made to much noise.

"Stop," Miroku yelled seeing them get away.

"Fuck," Kagome muttered.

They saw Inuyasha and Miroku skid around the corner and run after them. Kagome and the other two reached outside and saw that the others did as ordered and left. They were smart enough to only leave the unmarked Ferrari.

Tye jumped behind the wheel and Sango jumped shot gun. Kagome on the other hand jumped on the back and watched the police car chase after them.

She pulled out her hand gun and shot the tires. They either didn't care or notice because they didn't stop.

"There's a road block," Sango yelled over the howling wind. Kagome leaned over and saw that the only way to leave was the alley beside them. They would have to go on foot then.

"Do it," Kagome said.

Tye stopped and Kagome not thinking to hold on got thrown a few feet away. She winced as the impact broke her leg but she got up and ran to Sango.

"Go," she yelled painfully.

"Kagome," he saw her look and climbed over the fence and ran toward a safe house they knew of.

Sango helped Kagome over to the fence they started climbing when someone jerked them down.

"Fuck it!" Sango yelled.

"You're under arrest" Miroku stopped Sango's Helmet had come off and he looked at her. This time no makeup to cover up her identity.

"S-Sango??" he asked shakily.

Inuyasha jerked toward Kagome and yanked off her helmet and gasped. Kagome smirked as she stood on her wary legs.

"Surprise," Kagome grinned.

"Kagome," he breathed her name.

"Yea so what?" Kagome wiped the blood off her chin.

"What? How? Why?" Miroku and Inuyasha lowered their gun. Bad move.

Kagome Kicked away Inuyasha's gun and hit him between the neck and the base off the skull. Sango instead took put a knife that was hidden in her but and cut Miroku's hand making him drop his gun. She did a spinning kick and knocked him out.

"Come on," Sango dragged Kagome back to the car and turned around and headed to another apartment they owned.

"God damn it," Kagome hit the dash board.

"This is a bunch of shit," Sango cursed.

The rest of the journey was in complete and utter silence. When they got there the phoned everyone to make sure they were ok. Sango sat down on the couch with Kagome next to her.

"God Kag you're leg," Sango gasped. You could see the bone snapped in half and it was bleeding freely. Kagome winced at the sight but made no move to do anything about it.

"Mission complete," Kagome said before passing out from exhaustion and blood loss.

----------------------------------------

How was that? Was it longer than usual? I tried so you'll have to deal. Well review love y'll.


	19. Let me cry

Disclaimer- Thanks for all the reviews I love all of you. Well here is another chapter from little old me.

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up to a hot searing in her leg. She opened her eye and slowly sat up in bed. She looked down at her leg and removed the bandage. It was a lot better than the day before. She had found out when she was young that she was a miko.

So she healed faster than usual people. And how she had fooled Inuyasha. She changed her scent and made her hair longer and just some touches here and there. It was like plastic surgery but without the plastic and the surgery.

Ok very bad example. Well you think of something better. Kagome only had bruises on her leg and a deep gash the bone was healed.

She got up and went to her closet to change for the day. She heard her cell phone ringing and picked it up with out thinking.

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she bit into a bagel.

"Kagome its Inuyasha," Kagome dropped her bagel.

"Turn the fucking recorder off you won't get anything off it," Kagome growled.

"Ok done," Inuyasha's voice shook.

"What do you want??" Kagome sat down.

"I saw you for the first time and years and I want to talk," Inuyasha said pleadingly.

"Then talk," Kagome brushed her hair into a bun.

"Face to face," Inuyasha asked.

"No," Kagome bit out.

"Please no cops and no gang bangers," Inuyasha said seriously.

Kagome hesitated but smiled lightly. She agreed and hung up. They were to meet in an hour at the coffee shop.

Sango woke and yelled when she found out what Kagome did. But then she calmed down and went to change.

Kagome wore black low riders and a red tank top. Gothic boots and very dark make up. She kept her hair in the messy bun.

Sango wore her hair up and wore a purple shirt that said 'Love is war…I love to kill' and a khaki mini skirt.

An half an hour later they were in the coffee sop. But before they went in they put on shades and a hat so no one could see their faces.

They saw 15 cops in total waiting to bust them. Good thing Kagome brought 20 of her men. Three in the shop the others right outside on different corners.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said curtly.

"Ka-," Kagome stopped him.

"Ayame," she whispered for him to hear.

Inuyasha didn't think she was that smart to notice. He shook his head. She probably just thought he had a wire on him or something. Not even the biggest criminals would have noticed the other cops.

"Ayame so…good to see you," he pulled out her chair.

"So what do you want??" Sango asked as Miroku did the same.

"Yea you're so busy being a criminal I mean you are the shadow leaders," Miroku joked hoping they would agree.

"You're such a joker us criminals??" Kagome laughed.

"Come on it's just us," Inuyasha nudged.

"Fuck off," Kagome smiled.

"Ayame it's been years just let it go," Inuyasha said.

"Get over you're self I'm not still depressed over you're ass," Kagome snapped.

"Rin, tell us why did you become gang bangers??" Miroku asked. He was having butterflies just being in their presence.

"Why do you guys think were in a gang??" Sango asked calmly.

"We saw you," Inuyasha was getting irritated.

"Can you prove it?? Or is that why there are cops all around I thought it was just us," Kagome stared.

Inuyasha and Miroku gawked at them. No way could they tell they were cops. Inuyasha opened but then closed his mouth. Miroku was no better.

"Cat got you're tongue or maybe a gang has it," Sango giggled.

"Ayame lets talk," Inuyasha said.

"Let's talk about how you're a dirty rotten ho witch that's a conniving little bitch," Inuyasha rhymed.

Kagome slapped him hard across the face and spat on him. She was about to turn and leave when the cops surrounded them. Kagome laughed full out.

"Tye could ya help me??" Kagome laughed.

He came in and blocked the door and to keep their back. He loved them so much no way was he going to let some dumb ass ruin it.

Kagome pulled out a hand gun and shot a few of them in the shoulders. No vital spots she wasn't going to waste her time on that. Sango pulled out her pocket knife and threw it. Then grabbed her pocket gun. She shot the few left. Now it was only Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Tye, and Miroku.

"Leave Inuyasha how many times do ya have to betray me??" Kagome wiped a drop of blood off her mouth.

A shot rang out through the whole building. Kagome twirled to see where it came from. There one of the cops held a gun and Tye was holding his stomach. You could see the hole through him. Kagome choked on a sob and shot the cop. He fell to the ground. Dead.

Sango and Kagome ran over to Tye and held him. Kagome put his head in her lap and held his hand. Sango took one arm and told Kagome to help her. They both ran out and put him in his car. Kagome ordered Sango to take him and she'd take the motor cycle.

She turned and saw them staring at her. She glared coldly at Inuyasha and Miroku. They both shivered from the coldness radiating from her very essence.

"This is all you're fault. If I ever see you're cops near me I'll shoot their asses send the message," Kagome growled.

She ran and jumped on her bike and shot off. She freely let the tears pour down her flushed cheeks. The warm liquid left a burning trail behind them. She touched her cheek. She growled at her pettiness but she hadn't cried in a long time. And she felt better.

------------------------------

Please review. You guys are the best! Over 400 that's amazing for a crummy story like mine. I love you!


	20. revenge

Disclaimer-Hey! I'm baaaaack. Sorry for the wait but I went on vacation. So here I am again. You people rock! I got so many good reviews! Love you!

------------------------------------------------

Kagome choked on her tears as she leapt off her bike. She ran quickly up the stairs and into the apartment. She looked around and saw Sango hovering over a pale Tye. Kagome wiped away any sign of sadness.

She plastered a smile on her face but it slowly shrank away as she looked him over. He had blood covering every bit of him. His eyes were now pale and his eyes kept shifting.

They finally landed on hers and he smiled. She waved as she slowly sank to her knees beside him. She gently stroked his hair as his head lay in her lap.

"You'll be fine," Kagome cooed softly.

Tye tried to respond but coughs racked his body. Kagome tightened her grip on his hand. He gently held hers.

"You know you're like my sister hun. And I love you so if I don't make it you be careful and kick a-," the coughs repeated.

Kagome slowly put his head on the pillow. She bent down and kissed his head like a mother. She pulled back her hair and smiled. He nodded in an understanding manor.

"Death is going to be clear tonight," Sango spoke.

Kagome jerked her head in surprise finally seeing Sango. Sango smiled and hugged Kagome gently. Kagome hugged back and let the tears fall again.

After a minute Kagome pulled back and wiped hers and Sango's tears.

"I'm now going in rampage mode and I'm going to kill and not hold back," Kagome laughed. There was no humor in it.

Sango smiled and kissed Tye and the girls left together. Kagome saw most of the team outside holding their heads.

"The police have a little payback coming," Kagome yelled.

"If you want come and were going to have a little fun," Sango hollered.

There were hoots and hollers all around. It was agreed they would ambush and kill the police that fixed up the operation. Rin gave Sango the fax that said who was in on it. Sango had called before Kagome had gotten home. Kagome scrolled down the list but saw Inuyasha's and Miroku's name at the bottom.

"These two are ours," Sango pointed.

"I find out any one besides me or Sango hurt them I'll kill you. The gang rules do no apply to me when I'm….dissatisfied," Kagome said carefully.

She saw all heads nod knowing they had met the two cops. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her away. Kagome looked at her questionably. Sango sighed and tried to smile. But coffee can only do so much.

"This is the third heist we've had in a week and were all tired. But of course were all in. But we need a break after this ok?" Kagome could tell by the way Sango said it, it was the truth.

"Ok," Kagome gave in.

Kagome and Sango shared Kagome's motor cycle. They all spread out all over the city. Each two people were assigned to someone. Kagome took a sharp turn and stood in front of Miroku's and Inuyasha's apartment.

"Let's go," Sango tucked her hair back.

"Wait I want to feel the wind," Kagome smiled icily.

Kagome's long raven hair flew up and swished with the wind. It started to lightly rain. But as the seconds grew longer the rain became heavier. Kagome put her hands out and spun in the rain. To another person it looked like an exotic dance but to her it was her sadness. All the pain was flowing in her. She stopped abruptly and stole a glance at Sango. Sango only looked at her knowingly. They held hands for a brief moment of comfort.

"We'll be ok," Kagome watched in fascination as the lightning lit up the sky.

"But will our hearts??" Sango's words echoed in Kagome's head.

"No but what do we do? Tye means everything to me. He's my brother." Kagome said sharply.

"He means a lot to me to. Or did you forget? But Miroku was no is still my everything. And I know you feel the same with Inuyasha." Sango snapped back.

Kagome bowed her head in apology. Her wet hair clung to her face. Her raven hair looked pitch black in the rain. But Sango could see Kagome's cloudy blue eyes. They held regret, sorrow, and anger. Kagome's mouth twisted in a sad smile. She glanced back at her friend.

"Sango why do our lives always suck??"

Sango thought about the question. When had their lives started to go down hill? Oh yes the day they were dumped. Sango wasn't upset she was dumped. Or that she had no family to go back to. But her heart was broken so long ago. Sango thought maybe she broke with it.

"Kag you know when," Sango saw Kagome frown.

"It always comes back to them," Kagome wiped the hair out of her eyes.

"What does??" Sango asked sort of lost.

"The pain. It's sad but our lives do revolve around them. I never thought I would admit it." Kagome said in an awe voice but hinted with sadness.

"Are we going to do this??" Sango asked hoping not to.

"You mean avenge Tye and ourselves??" that answered the question.

"Can we do this??" Sango rephrased.

"We'll find out now won't we?" Kagome let the one lone tear slip down her cheek. Sango didn't notice she thought it was the rain. Sango took a step towards the door and stopped. She took Kagome's hand and took her with her.

Kagome took in a sharp in take of air. Sango glanced over at her but did not say aloud what she thought. Kagome took out one of her many guns and held it near her cheek. She counted to three and then shot the lock. Sango held her gun in a ready stance and barged in. She took a quick look at the lay out.

There was a hallway which led to the kitchen. Then two more which took you to the bedrooms. Kagome took one hallway while Sango took the other. Kagome knew this one led to Inuyasha but tried not to think to hard on it. Kagome slid down the wall to the bedroom door and slowly opened it.

She peeked in. Inuyasha sat there holding a gun at her. When he recognized her his stance changed and he lowered the gun. Kagome took this opportunity to kick the gun away.

"Tsk tsk here I thought you were smarter than that," Kagome shook her head. Before he could answer Sango's voice came through.

"Kagome we have a problem,"

-------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait and the cliffy. Well review and keep safe! Love y'all.


	21. here we are

Disclaimer- Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the cliffy! Well here's the next chapter of **Punk high!**

**--------------**

Kagome quickly cuffed Inuyasha to the bed post and ran out of the room. Kagome jogged over to where Sango was standing. She was listening to what looked like a police radio. Sango glared at Miroku who was cuffed to a shelf on the wall.

Sango handed the radio over to Kagome without a word. Kagome looked at it before she flipped it on and listened in.

"Agent Miroku and Inuyasha are being held captive at their home. By the leaders of the gang Shadows. This was called in by Miroku himself. We will have it surrounded in less than five minutes. Out," a deep voice boomed.

Kagome growled and stared at the ever so cocky pervert. Sango was a little nervous around Kagome this way. Kagome had grown ruthless when it came down to it.

"Put him in the car. He gets to meet the family." Kagome growled.

Sango nodded and made Miroku march in front of her with her pistol to his head. Kagome ran back un-cuffed Inuyasha and did the same as Sango. Once in the car Kagome cuffed Inuyasha back to the steering wheel.

While Sango hooked Miroku on the bottom of his seat, to say the guys were uncomfortable was an understatement.

"God that hurts," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well maybe next time you won't have an officer shoot one of my loved ones," Kagome hissed back.

"You're in love with that guy??" Inuyasha yelled.

"As a brother," Kagome quickly turned into the parking lot.

She took the guys into the basement where the team was waiting. Kagome sat the two in chairs locked and chained in. Some people were throwing rotten food at them and anything in reach.

"Enough," Kagome said calmly, "the police had a hint that we took them. So be careful and don't go any where with out someone else is that clear?"

People shook their heads and Kagome smiled tiredly. It surprised Inuyasha how much care Kagome treated them with. Miroku stared at the slightly older and colder Sango. Sango noticed and walked toward Kagome.

Her heels clicked on the cement floor. Kagome shooed everyone out except Sango. Kagome pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Inuyasha. Sango mimicked her and touched her forehead.

"You caused a lot of trouble," Sango said simply.

"What happened to you guys?" Miroku looked up through his bangs at Sango.

"Reality," Kagome answered for Sango.

No one said anything for a little while. Kagome wiped the rain water that was left off her face. Her hair soaked the back off her shirt. Kagome felt the vibration off her cell phone and answered.

"Yes?" Kagome asked tiredly.

"He's doing better. Breathing stable and heartbeat controlled. His wound has stopped bleeding and I think he'll be fine." The doctor's voice rang in Kagome's ear.

Kagome hung up and smiled through her exhaustion. She buried her head in her hands and almost cried all over again. Sango looked at Kagome questionably.

"He'll make it," Kagome said in her hands. Sango hugged Kagome and smiled happily though she too was really tired.

"If you had killed him I would have killed you. An eye for an eye," Kagome said honestly.

"Could you have gone through with it?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Probably," Sango said thoughtfully.

"I still love you," Miroku whispered.

Sango's head snapped up and looked at him. Honey brown met raven and Sango frowned. She looked at Kagome and Inuyasha silently.

"Could you leave us and talk amongst you're selves?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded and led Inuyasha out. Kagome's hand brushed Sango shoulder and

Sango could barely make out her words.

"Forgiveness you can do. Forgetting is different. But he only asks you to listen,"

Sango pondered these words for a moment. She flinched when the metal door closed loudly. Miroku looked away from her honey brown eyes.

"Then why?" Sango crossed her legs.

"I had to. I was in trouble. I had, had a run in with the law. And my drug dealer threatened to spill to you're dad if I didn't leave you," Miroku gushed.

"What my dad would find out and you'd go to jail. Then what?" Sango asked angrily, "You would only have community service probably or parole."

Miroku sighed nknowing the truth but hating the way she said it. Sango saw him wince at her tone and she nearly cried.

"Yea but never seeing you again is one thing. It's different when I can see you but not be with you," Miroku said trying to make her get it.

All the pieces fell into place and she choked. Everything she had been through was for nothing? No, she had become a stronger person and closer to Kagome. Made more friends had more fun in her life than possible. She was wanted all over the United States. But she didn't have the love of her life. Sango hung her head and silently let tears fall. Miroku watched but said nothing.

"It would never work the way we are. Too bad we could have been something most people dream of," Sango laughed with no humor in it at all.

"But we could," Miroku saw Sango shake her head.

"I would never give up the gang I'm too far in anyways. They would have to kill me. Just to make sure I wouldn't rat them out," Sango sighed and got up touched the door, "I'll be back."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and he stared back. Inuyasha turned away first he thought about Miroku's confession. It had hit him hard core. Of course he felt the same with Kagome. So many regrets and betrayal.

He knew Kagome only used him and didn't feel anything for him. Kikyo and Koga had said so.

"How could you do that to me? You left me! You didn't care enough to tell me. No one knows where you are you're mom couldn't tell us. Though she did become an alcoholic because of you. She died off kidney failure. But you don't care. You're a big shot now." Inuyasha yelled out of no where.

Kagome stared at him and started laughing. It was a harsh humorless laugh. Emotionless was more like it.

"You made it clear you didn't want me there. And news flash I wasn't the one who believed Koga! I mean I loved you dearly. And I didn't tell mommy dear because she hated me. I got a letter saying that she wanted me home. Because she couldn't get her money without me. I went to her funeral paid my respects. I got a clear conscience. Oh I'm a big shot? Mr. Officer has his head up his ass!" Kagome released the pent up anger.

Inuyasha stared at her and blinked a few times. He was speechless. She loved him? He wanted to leap up and down. A little impossible at the moment. He watched as Kagome slowly walked away from him.

"The past is the past. Can't change that."

---------------------------------

Sad. But hey they admitted their feelings so be happy. Please leave me a review to see how I'm doing.


	22. Maybe

Disclaimer- Hey sorry for the wait. But at least I'm updating! So I'm sorry where I left you. Not exactly a cliff hanger but it was mean and I'm………..not sorry. Oh, well see y'all later.

---------------------------------------

**_Oh, my love  
please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
and we'll start a new life _**

****

Inuyasha sat in silence Kagome had been gone for about a half an hour. The door squeaked open and he saw Sango standing there. She slowly walked over and took Kagome's vacant seat.

"Can we talk??" Sango asked.

"If I say no I'll die so I hope that answers you're question," Inuyasha looked her straight in the eye.

"True well I just hoped since we all were friends we could talk like friends," Sango spoke quietly.

"So meek what's the problem," Inuyasha stared at Sango.

"Kagome is married and has five kids," Sango kept a straight face until she burst out laughing. "You should have seen you're face it was priceless."

Inuyasha couldn't find the humor in it. Sango calmed down and smiled. Inuyasha shook his head at her. She was the same Sango. Though she was a lot colder and harsh she was still sweet. From a distance…..very far away………….like another country.

**_I ripped out his throat  
and called you on the telephone  
to take off my disguise  
just in time to hear you cry _**

****

****

Sango's phone rang and she picked it up on the second ring. Her smile faded and she threw a glance at Inuyasha. She paled and wrapped her hand in a ball. She held on to her chest and her eyes darted around.

She nodded and hung up. Inuyasha heard screaming and yelling in the background. Inuyasha knew something was wrong and he looked at Sango. Sango shook her head and laid it in her lap.

"Kag had a….accident," Sango started to leave.

"Wait! What happened I love her to you know??" Inuyasha didn't deny or take it back.

"I know. She got shot she's alive please don't run. I'm going to bring you with just don't run," Sango took out a knife and cut him out.

"Hurry," Sango jogged to the door and left up the stairs. Inuyasha followed her quickly they ran up a few flights. Than came to a steel door and opened to it and saw Kagome on a table.

**_Singing, oh, my love   
please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
and we'll start a new life _**

****

Sango ran over and hugged the girl. Kagome gave a small squeezed back. She winced but didn't push her away. Inuyasha walked over and kissed the top of her head. Kagome stared at him and didn't say a thing.

She was too tired too argue Sango's decision. Sango sat down on the bed with Kagome and didn't let her go. Kagome smiled and shrugged as Sango glared.

"How??" Sango sighed happy she was alive.

"Onigumo hates us," Kagome said simply.

"Duh, now the details," Sango looked at the wound. Kagome was hit in the shoulder but very close to her neck.

"Ok. Well I took a little ride on my bike I needed some air. And some guy was following me and I turned to get him to leave. He didn't pulled out a gun and shot me. I fell off the bike skid down the alley. I had time to call backup."

Sango saw the scrapes on her side and winced. They were many deep gashes and a long one on her cheek.

**_I don't know much at all_**

**_I don't know wrong from right_**

**_All that I know is I love you tonight_**

****

Kagome looked at Inuyasha than at Sango. Sango nodded hugged Kagome briefly and quietly left the tense room. Inuyasha sat at the chair by Kagome. Kagome groaned as she silently took out her gun and dumped out all the bullets.

She took out three knives and laid them out to. She took out one last gun and did the same as the rest. Inuyasha stared at her thinking she must be paranoid.

"You know Sango and myself are the two most wanted people in the United States. And that a lot people hate us. And this wouldn't be the first time I was shot. Sango has been shot my god at least twenty times. You make mistakes in this business and it hurts." Kagome tilted her head and touched her cheek.

"Does it hurt?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. She looked like the girl he knew years before. He took the time to see how much she had grown. She was colder in the eyes but wiser. She was still short. But her aura screamed deadly.

Inuyasha noticed the hidden anger in her eyes. Her eyes were lit up as she kept smiling.

**_There was police and flashing lights_**

**_The rain came down so hard that night_**

**_And the head lines read "a lover died"_**

**_No tell-tale heart was left to find._**

"I missed you," Kagome said.

His head whipped toward her but she was looking out the window. It was still raining and she smiled. Inuyasha touched her hand. She didn't pull away immediately. But she slowly looked at him and broke his heart.

"We could never do this I told you," Kagome laid back.

"I quit the squad," Inuyasha watched the surprise light her face.

"When??" Kagome asked not letting the hope in her voice.

"Sango let me have one call and that was mine," Inuyasha watched her frown and copied her.

"What?" Inuyasha watched as her emotions flew across her face.

"We could never recover the past. I mean that was the worst day of my life," Kagome spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Kikyo was my girlfriend when you left. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I hate myself for it. I hate her and what we could have been. I hate that you're a bitch and won't let bygones be bygones. I hate that I made you a bitch. I hate this whole situation!!!" Inuyasha jumped up and yelled.

"Me a bitch?? God you didn't make me anything either! You're not god and you can't change me. I changed myself and I like the new me. Go screw you're self!!" Kagome swung her arms in the air. She winced as her stitches came out.

"FUCK THIS DAY!" Kagome yelled.

**_When you mourn the death_**

**_Of you're bloody valentine_**

**_The night he died_**

**_You mourn the death_**

**_Of you're bloody valentine_**

**_One last time_**

****

Inuyasha quickly got a passing doctor. He stitched her back up as she grumbled. Inuyasha rubbed his temples and she growled as the doctor looked some where besides his work. He quickly went back to work.

"Finished??" Kagome asked the skittish man.

"Yes maem," he spoke quietly and left.

"I'm gonna die!" Kagome tenderly touched her wound.

"No you're too stubborn," Inuyasha grinned.

"Damn right," Kagome laughed. She couldn't believe she was having a conversation with him after their little fight.

**_singing, oh, my love   
please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
and we'll start a new life  
  
_**

Kagome looked at her bloody hands and sighed. She wanted this to be all over. She wanted to just fall asleep and have it all worked out. She hated having to see Inuyasha stare at her regretfully.

"I hate you," Inuyasha said. Kagome quickly looked over at him and stared. Her eyes prickled with tears.

"What?" she spoke in a low voice.

"I hate you. If you weren't so stubborn we could have something real between us," Inuyasha explained.

**_I don't know much at all  
i don't know wrong from right  
all i know is that i love you tonight  
  
_**Kagome let that sink in her mind and smiled. She knew it was true. But it hurt to think that she went through all this to end back up with him. Of course she really was a total different person now.

"Whatever," Kagome waved him off.

"It's going to bother you I can tell," Inuyasha looked at her.

**_tonight  
he dropped you off i followed him home  
then i, i stood outside his bedroom window  
standing over him, he begged me not to do,  
what i knew i had to do  
cause I'm so in love with you  
  
oh, my love  
please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
and we'll start a new life _**

****

****

"God I don't know what I SAW in you," she said getting her point across.

"PMS does wonder's Inuyasha shook his head.

"You should see me when I really am PMSing," Kagome laughed as Inuyasha shivered.

"Could we at least try it out??" Inuyasha asked meekly.

"Maybe,"

**_i don't know much at all  
i don't know wrong from right  
all i know is that i love you tonight  
tonight _**

-----------------------------------

Hey well please review. Go read my story CUT ME DOWN. I want more reviews then I'll update this deal???

****

****

**_  
  
_**

****


	23. screwed

Disclaimer- Sorry for the wait I've been a busy girl. Anyways I got a lot of good ideas after the long wait and think you guys will love them. Thanks for the reviews you guys are great!

-----------------------------

Inuyasha sighed not pressing the subject. He watched as Kagome drifted too sleep and smiled. He sat down in the chair that was closer to her bed. Inuyasha felt his eye lids get heavy and he slowly fell asleep.

When he woke up Kagome was gone he went to leave the room but the door was locked. He cursed but sat down knowing there was nothing he could do.

Kagome walked down the street trying to clear her head. It was a dreary day because of the rain pouring down and the light wind. She pressed her fingers to her head and sighed.

She hated when she thought about Inuyasha. He was her main weakness and it killed her to know that. She sat down on a park bench and felt the cool rain wash her troubles away. She looked at her out fit and grinned they were like her second skin now.

She had on a off the shoulder gray sweater. With black designer jeans that had blue flames around the thighs. She had on a pair of black clogs and had her hair in an upside down pony tail.

"DAMN IT," Kagome screamed to the cloudy sky. She fell on her knees and just screamed so much her throat was raw. Kagome cradled her head and heard splashes then she saw two Nike shoes.

Kagome looked up and saw a panting Sango. Sango had on jogging gray pants. With a black tank top and her tennis shoes. Sango collapsed beside her and threw her arms around her.

Kagome sat there stumped but gave Sango a gentle squeeze and slowly pulled away. Sango's breathing was labored and you could see the wisps of air around her.

"What?" Kagome tried to watch Sango but the rain was blurring her vision.

"I think I'm going too die," Sango whispered.

For Kagome time stood still in that moment. Her breath came out short and ragged she stared at the wet pale girl in front of her. Kagome put her hand over her heart to calm the erratic beating.

"I don't get it," Kagome cried out.

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE," Sango twirled around in the rain. She stopped and watched as Kagome's face turned into higher confusion.

"I think I'm going to die. I think some one is following me and it just feels like I'm not going to live so yea," Sango yelled over the howling wind.

Kagome heard a gun shot and looked too the side. There stood a guy in a black and blue uniform. It was Onigumo's men. Kagome didn't have any weapons on her and could tell that Sango didn't have any either. So they did what every gang leader in the world would do.

Run.

They ran right out of the park and straight down the street. Kagome jumped and rolled too the ground as a taxi just about hit her dead on.

Kagome felt the blood oozing down her arm and frowned. She saw Sango head for a small apartment building they owned. She dodged another car and jogged over to the heavily breathing Sango.

"I'm going to die from the stitch in my side," Kagome limped to the door.

"Toughen up little girl," Sango smiled and opened the door.

She went inside and handed Kagome a towel and dried her self off and sat on the small leather couch. This was one of their many places they go just to spend time too their selves.

"I love Miroku…I think I do," Sango's eyes swiveled toward Kagome.

"Really? Remember since I will be the maid of honor orange does me no justice," Kagome smiled as Sango buried her head in the pillows.

"Same too you but its more like yellow looks awful with me," Sango laughed and tried to keep the tears from over flowing.

"Were not going to get married are we?" Sango already knew the answer but still hoped.

"No, we can't its not possible," Kagome wiped the tears forming in her own eyes.

"I hate this," Sango got up and got a glass of wine. She sipped it then thought a second before she downed it. Kagome saw Sango's hand tighten around the cup and it shattered.

Sango had blood dribbling down her fist and on to the floor. That reminded Kagome of her own cut and she got up and bandaged both wounds. Sango choked on the forbidden sob that was trying to escape. Kagome hugged her and didn't let Sango see her own tears.

Sango pulled away and pointed at Kagome's salty wet cheeks. Kagome brushed them off and sighed loudly and Sango did the same.

"Were screwed aren't we?" Sango looked away.

"Yep,"

----------------------------

Sorry for the wait I have a reunion to go to and I'm sick so please have mercy on me. I know this chapter sucked but please keep reading I have huge twists coming up! Sorry for the shortness I just feel really bad.


	24. Slaughter house

Disclaimer- Hey guys I'm really sorry for the wait but my grandparents are here and I've been really busy but I did this just for you guys.

-------------------------------

Kagome heard a small sound and shook Sango awake. Sango grumbled before listening to. There was nothing at first than another small creak. They turned around hearing beeping noises.

"Run," Kagome said as she grabbed Sango's arm. They quickly got up and ran to the door and swung it open and ran across the parking lot. A second later their apartment exploded.

The explosion threw Sango across the road and she smacked against a tree. Sango moaned before falling unconscious. Kagome got thrown and she landed on the windshield of a parked car.

The glass broke causing Kagome to fall to the pavement. She cracked her eyes open and she frantically looked for Sango. The fire and the smoke was too thick so she couldn't see. Kagome coughed from inhaling smoke and she rolled over on her back.

"I hope you're ok," Kagome coughed before falling into a dark black.

Kagome cracked an eye open and felt pain throughout her body. It took her a second to find out she was in an office in her building. She jerked up and screamed.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha, Miroku, and Tye staring at her.

"Its ok Kagome," Tye soothed but she wouldn't listen.

"Where is she?" Kagome's voice cracked as she bit back the sob in her throat.

"We don't know we could only find you," Tye winced.

Kagoem let the sob that was in the back of her throat. Her tears made the cuts on her cheeks sting but she didn't notice. She had bruises and cuts all over her arms and her wrists were bandaged.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T FIND HER?" Kagome screeched causing Inuyasha to hold his ears.

"Kagome its ok we'll find her," Inuyasha saw Kagome's face go blank and her eyes glossed over.

"They have her Tye! Please we have to find her their going to kill her please. What happens if she's dying or dead? Please their going to kill her," Kagome sobbed.

"Shut the hell up Kagome," Miroku snapped not wanting to hear Sango might be dead. Kagome's eyes went from Tye to Miroku. She stared at him before she slowly walked over to him. The slap sounded throughout the building.

"You son of a bitch. You come back after four years and tell me how to run my life? I love her to Miroku but do you really because you left her to die of sadness. A broken heart that you ignored! Did you know she slit her wrists once? That she was so close to dying? Or that she used to be a cutter AFTER YOU LEFT HER?? So don't waltz in here and tell me to SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kagome spoke dangerously her eyes flashing with hate and sadness.

Miroku stared at her trying to think about what was said. Sango would never slit her wrists and she would never try to die. His disbeliefs were vanished when Kagome let a tear streak down her face.

"Why don't you care?" she spoke softly.

"Kagome calm down," Inuyasha spoke in her ear.

"They have her, Onigumo, they have my best friend and I'm supposed to calm down?" Kagome's voice dropped to a hurt tone.

"Seems like my worlds falling apart," Kagome sighed.

"I used to think that I was strong until the day it all went wrong," Kagome watched her reflection.

The sadness made her eyes a deeper blue and making her skin look paler. Her tears stung her busted lip and she turned away. She watched as Inuyasha and Tye stared at her in…pity?

"You pity me," Kagome said more than asked.

"You know who I pity?" Kagome saw them shake their heads. "You."

Kagome got up and limped out of the door. She went to the stairs and started walking down. She reached the bottom and started towards the park.

A few minutes later she came to it where there was a chunk missing from the street and she saw a bent tree. It had a blood stain trailing down it. Her eyes lit up and she walked over hoping to see Sango.

She sat down and saw a note lying on the ground. She frowned but opened the letter and read it silently.

_Dear Kagome,_

_ Do you think that if you're dear friend died would you scream? Would you yell out you're pain? Would you cry? It would only be another drop in the ocean. No one cares about you darling. Why would they? You've killed and have been in gangs. Do you think people love you? Or do the men want you're body. Do you miss mommy and daddy? Wish they could save you from the monsters in you're closet? But when they open the closet door nothings there._

_Was it you're imagination? You are just a shadow of what you wished you would be nothing more nothing less. As you read this do you think about her screams when we torture her? Will you dream about them? Please let me know._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Onigumo._

Kagome wrung her hands together where they cracked and bled. She saw red all over and she was going to kill him. She stood up and walked down the sidewalk.

Leaving a bloody trail in her wake.

She slammed the door open and through the letter on the table. The blood stains drying on the sides. She trembled in anger and malice everyone around her could see her black aura. This was usually a calm and pretty light blue she looked around and saw shocked faces when they read the letter.

"Will I hear her screams in my dreams? I already do I can hear her and I'm going to go insane but that's ok because why?" she asked.

"Were going to find her?" Tye asked.

"No, were going to find her and kill the opponent any question or anyone backing down? If so go now so you can get the bullet in the back." Kagome swung her hand gun around her fingers.

No one stepped up to leave and Kagome smirked wickedly. Some were scared the rest very nervous and anxious.

"Were going to make a slaughter house," Kagome yelled and everyone cheered.

-------------------------------

Sorry it was short but I thought it was a good chapter. Well hope you like it review!


	25. a lost little girl

Disclaimer- I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever I know! I'm busy trying too pass my classes which are not easy. I'm in all advanced classes and I entered my writing in a contest and I won! I didn't say anything too my parents though they wouldn't care much.

Anime- Inuyasha

Rating- R- for sexual themes cussing and violent thoughts and chapters.

Note- I own nothing and hope you like it!

Final thought- Please review and be nice too me I'm fragile!

Sango opened her eyes and found her self staring at a cold stone wall. She tried too bring her wrists down too rub her eyes but something was holding them down.

She groaned and looked up she was handcuffed to a pole on a small bed pushed up against a wall. A window showed it was late at night as the moonlight drifted in lighting the room enough too let Sango know her surroundings.

The bed was metal with an ugly looking mattress that was covered with a ratty blue bed sheet that had a hole in the middle of it.

She noticed a faint smell that turned her stomach as she realized her head was bleeding and she had small cuts on her arms and legs. She looked off to the side too see a broken mirror propped against the wall.

She winced just looking at her self it scared her. There was a big gash across her eye brow that had caused most of the bleeding then there was another cut that ran from the corner of her right eye too the bottom of her chin.

Her torn cloths showed the many forming bruises and the small cuts that made her body ache every time she moved.

Sango's hair was greasy looking and was matted with blood. Her hair was hanging loosely on her shoulders and she tried too push it back.

She pulled her restraints and heard the groan of the rusty metal. She propped her knees up and pulled harder. The bar came and broke under the pressure. She slid the handcuffs off the end and tried too think of a way to get them off.

She pulled her wrists too look at and saw the gashes from the hand cuffs. She pulled some of the blue material from the bed and wrapped them tightly around the cuts and slowly stood up.

She sat on the bed while she took a deep breath. Her sight and head was spinning her vision was fading and she felt sick. She took a few deep breaths too calm her stomach and heart and stood again.

She walked too the window and looked down she was probably sixth floor she would break bones jumping out of that. She sighed and noticed she didn't hear any city sounds.

The memories were flooding in her head of the bomb of her seeing Kagome hit the car then pass out. She hoped that Kagome was ok and that she was nowhere near where she was.

Sango knew she was with Onigumo she remembered him whispering something in her ear before she too like Kagome passed out. But before then she saw no one get Kagome so she sighed with relief.

She shoved her hands in her pockets too stop the shaking. She gradually hefted her self too a sitting position on the ledge of the window.

"Son of a bitch," she whispered too the night and too the wind deep down hoping Kagome would hear her and find her.

She looked up and saw the full moon shining down as if watching over her, which made her smile. No one besides Kagome had actually bothered too look after her.

Her cinnamon eyes glistened with tears as she thought about Miroku and how she might not ever get too tell him she loved him.

Kagome sat on the bench in the park and watched the full moon over head. The tears still dripped down her pale face.

She heard the crunching of the leaves and knew it was Inuyasha right away. She looked up and saw him looking at her.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," they had planned too find Sango the next day and she could barely breathe while thinking of it.

The cold breeze made Kagome shiver but she shook her head too Inuyasha's jacket when he held it out too her.

She was punishing her self he realized as she sat shivering. Punishing her self for being weak and not being able too save her best friend.

"Just think Sango is under the same moon maybe looking at it now," Inuyasha whispered. His eyes turned sad as Kagome cried into her hands.

"Maybe," She choked out the word silently hoping maybe he was right. Her hands curled on the wooden bench and she stood up.

"Come on we have a big day tomorrow," her voice was cold but thick with exhaustion. He nodded and knew right then how much he really loved this girl. And how she was still a girl only she was a lost girl.

A girl who had lost her way and the path and light and who was just looking for someone too lead her back too the path too life. And he knew he would do just that for her and her sanity.

Short I know but at least I updated right? Well I hope you like it I know not much but I'm happy with it right now I'll update soon I promise no more slacking.

Review!


	26. dont leave me

Disclaimer- Hey I know I have been neglecting you guys and I am so sorry for the wait please forgive and forget.

Thanks for everyone who got me off my lazy ass and got me to writing this chapter I love you all and thank you for the support in the reviews.

You guys mean a lot so enough stalling here's my chapter! This story is starting to end and it makes me sad!

Sango bit her lip to try to keep from crying out. She could hear the whip before it touched her skin. The sickening sound of whip hitting skin sounded throughout the room and echoed into the halls.

Sango's breathing was labored as she tried to keep the tears in check she wouldn't cry in front of him. She would disappoint herself and Kagome.

She screwed her eyes shut as Onigumo smacked her hard across her face. Blood was smeared across her pale cheeks and a gash developed on her slightly pouty pink lips. Sango felt the dizziness wash over her again and she was on the edge on unconsciousness when he kicked her again.

"Can't have you falling asleep," the snotty voice pounded in her ears.

"F-fuck you," Sango stumbled over her words as blood dripped down her face into her eyes and she could barely see.

Onigumo started carefully tracing glass down her arms and to her fingers. The pain was all she could focus on all that surrounded her.

She knew she was being tortured and she almost laughed at the idea. She never would have been here if someone had stuck with her four years ago. But Sango knew she couldn't blame Miroku.

All she had was herself to blame. She chose this life and she knew what could happen to her and she agreed without much thought.

Kagome on the other hand thought about it and found every loop hole and every disturbing fact she could find about the gang rules before saying yes. She had been calculating back then but now she was much more guarded.

Neither one of them had looked back from that day on and they did not regret their decision, unlike some people in their building.

But some of them had no choice but to join their family was endangered and they needed backup and protection and the only way to get that from them is if you became one of them.

A sharp cut on her cheek brought Sango back from her thoughts, Onigumo's face was inches from hers and he pulled her so close she could smell him.

"Such a pretty whore," he whispered eyes flashing with lust.

Sango reeled away from his touch. He just chuckled and kissed her cheek and breathed into her ear before whispering in it.

"I have always admired you,"

"I have always hated you," Sango spat and he glared at her wiping the spit and blood from his tan features.

He roughly grabbed her chin and stared her in the eyes. His sparkling with hate and lust while hers were burning with loathing.

"If I wanted you I could have fucked you while you were asleep," his grin spread across his face.

Sango said nothing but stared into his eyes knowing he was right. She was slightly disturbed at the thought and had to choke down the bile rising in her throat.

"Got to hell," Sango let a tear stroll down her cheek.

"But I'll take you with me," came his husky voice. He took back his hand and walked out of the room.

Sango cursed herself for her weakness and hoped that Kagome wouldn't be disappointed in her like she was already in her.

Kagome paced her room she had a bad feeling in her stomach about Sango. She felt like her world was falling down upon her.

She never should have dragged Sango into this whole mess. Kagome tore at her hair and screamed until her throat went raw. This was all her fault.

Kagome couldn't help but blame herself. If she hadn't of been so conceited she could have staid far away from this place.

But Kagome knew being in the gang made Sango happy made her want to live her life and she would never take those thoughts and feelings away from her best friend. It would be rude and selfish of her.

Kagome saw the sun rising and she knew what was about to happen. There was about to be a war. A war that no one knew about but would know before the day was through. Kagome watched as the rain drops well lazily down the window.

And she had this feeling like she was going to be left alone and there was going to be no one there to break her fall.

"You're going to leave me," Kagome sobbed.

I know short and awful but it's all I can do right now please forgive me! I will try so hard to update more often!

This story has almost come to an end! How sad this is my baby too! Well please review!


	27. changes

Disclaimer- I know it has been a while but I am really sorry you know? School just ended a few days ago so I can focus on my writing that is until I get to lazy….I'm joking you know Hehehe ummm never mind on with the story!

This is my poem by the way.

**_Already broken_**

**_Already hollow_**

**_Already to give up_**

**_With no such luck_**

****

****

Kagome panted from exhaustion as bullets flew around her and around her family. She winced in pain as she not to fondly remembered she had to shot wounds one to her abdomen.

The other one to her upper thigh but she couldn't think about that right now some of her men lay dying some already dead. She had thought about giving up but she couldn't leave Sango.

Kagome shot a man sneaking up on her; she wiped the rain out of her eyes. She was soaked in her blood, her enemy's blood, and rain and mud. She rolled over one to her stomach and started to crawl over to the house they were keeping her friend.

She groaned as she felt a boot step on her back and push down. Then there was a shot and the man fell off her. Inuyasha stood there staring at her with a gun smoking out in front of him.

"This changes nothing," she yelled out darkly.

She saw him nod and she ran trying to avoid getting shot but also stumbling a few times from her wounds. She gasped for air as she stood holding the door handle. The door was locked and she was in no condition to kick it open so she slammed the left side of her body against the door.

After a few times and a couple of fractured ribs the door cracked open and she fell to the floor with the door. Her head hitting the cement as she rolled to her side.

**_The pain is unbearable_**

**_Am I in this alone?_**

**_Will anyone save me?_**

**_Can anyone save me?_**

****

****

Kagome groaned as the blood dripped down into her hair and down her cheek. She stood only to stumble and fall. There was pain everywhere she could only feel the pain and the exhaustion.

But she stood anyways and started to stagger up the stairs calling out Sango's name. She heard a yell that sounded like her name and she ran as fast as she could to a door. She could hear the screaming inside.

"KAGOME!" a voice sobbed. Kagome had tears running down her face as she shot the lock off and saw the battered and bruised, naked form of her best friend.

Kagome almost threw up there was blood all over her body pooling around her thighs and ankles. Kagome looked on in horror as she realized her best friend. The one person she loved above everybody else.

Had been raped and tortured, and it was all her fault. She should have been the one not Sango never Sango. Kagome collapsed weeping and screaming tugging at the chains that held her friend down.

She was too tired and in so much pain and this was her last straw. She snapped sobbing and trying to shoot the chains. They were too close to her wrist to do it so she shot the ones on the wall so she could at least leave.

Kagome threw the cold and bloody jacket over her friend and started helping her down the stairs and she was so close to the door that led to the outside world. The door to her freedom and to the end of her pain and hopefully Sango's too.

**_The pain is not over_**

**_My dear_**

**_For it has just begun_**

**_This is not the end_**

**_It is only the beginning _**

****

****

Kagome watched with dismay as she saw Onigumo standing there holding a gun to her head. Kagome saw the pain and anger he had caused her. She could feel Sango tremble in revulsion at the man, no not man monster that stood before them.

"It would seem that you would be trying to leave," he chuckled, "without saying goodbye? Tsk I thought we had fun together Sango dear."

"Don't talk to her!" Kagome screamed as Sango leaned against her more from fatigue she seemed on the edge of collapsing.

"Possessive and over protective I see," he threw his head back and laughed.

Kagome saw red only red as she stared at him the pits of hell seemed to surround him. Laughing. All she could hear was his laughing. He thought it was funny he was laughing at her of all the people in the world he should have known not to piss her off.

And that was exactly what he just did.

**_You just pushed me way to far_**

**_Now you're going to know_**

**_What hell really is all about_**

**_Are you scared?_**

**_You should be_**

****

He had his back turned to her and Kagome's eyes darkened and her mouth twitched in an evil smirk. She didn't want to shoot him, no that wouldn't hurt enough. She saw wood, rocks, and other things scattered around the room.

She saw a long thin metal bar that had come off the door when she barged in. She picked it up and swung!

It hit the back off his skull and fell forward his face colliding with the stone wall. She hit him again and again she couldn't stop.

All she could feel was the pain he had put her and her family through. She could feel his blood pouring off her in a sick sadistic way. But she didn't care she just kept hitting him until she felt a hand on her arm.

She dropped it and fell into Inuyasha's arms weeping for everyone they had lost and for Sango. Hell she cried for her and Inuyasha and Miroku. The tears slowly came to an end as she snuggled deeper into the embrace.

"I was wrong, this changes everything," she whispered as she fell away into the darkness of sleep.

Well I hope you liked it I still have a couple more chapters left and I am so sad! I mean this story is like my baby! It was my first hit story but I will continue to update my other stories and write new ones.

Please review thank you!


	28. Waking

Disclaimer- I'm am so sorry! I know almost a year! But the past four or five months I have been grounded, I still am! But I want to write more! Thanks so much to everyone you has reviewed! I love you!

When Kagome opened her eyes she instantly closed them again. There was a blinding white light trying to seep into her closed tired eyes. Suddenly it was dark and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello?" Kagome croaked painfully.

"Shhhh, it's me Inuyasha," Kagome felt a cool hand on her forehead.

Kagome's world turned black again as she passed out from fatigue. Inuyasha watched her and held her hand anxious to tell her the good and bad news. But even the good news was depressing.

Hours later when Kagome sat up from the bed she had been laying in for the past week, she looked around. Inuyasha sat there staring at her with wide eyes.

A doctor had given her some medicine while she was asleep to make sure she wouldn't wake up for a while. She was supposed to be asleep for a few more hours at least. Inuyasha just shrugged it off as her being to strong to let a drug keep her down.

"Hey," Inuyasha whispered not wanting to startle her. He handed her a glass of water that she gulped down immediately.

"Where is Sango? Is she ok? Miroku? Everybody? Onigumo?" Kagome rambled off worriedly.

"Miroku is fine just some wear and tear. Everybody, well very few died…I'm sorry. Onigumo is very dead! You took care of him just fine." Inuyasha never mentioned Sango.

"Sango, what happened?" Kagome's eyes narrowed at the guy who would not tell her what she needed to know.

"She's alive," Kagome sighed, "but she's blind in one eye. The blood from at wound poured into her left eye for hours leaving her blind." Inuyasha saw the guilt flash and darken Kagome's features.

"I never should have brought her into this. This is my entire fault!" Kagome would have rambled on more if Sango had not have just put her hand over said girls mouth.

"I love you," was all Sango said.

"But I could have-,"

"I love you," Sango said again.

"But-"

"I love you,"

"Why?" Kagome clung to Sango and sobbed until she couldn't breathe.

"Shh it's ok…shh baby. I love you," Sango rubbed slow circles on her sisters back.

"I love you too!" Kagome cried into Sango's shoulder.

Sango pulled away slightly and brushed a kiss over Kagome's damp forehead. Kagome could now see the slightly glossy look in Sango's left eyes. Bruises and scrapes ran down a usually perfect face.

Kagome had let one thing destroy her life, love. Wasn't it supposed to make you giddy? But it had nearly killed her because she walked away from everything. And she had dragged Sango into it. She would never forgive herself she knew this for a fact. But Kagome also knew that she was already forgiven by Sango. And that meant more than anything in the world to her.

Sango watched with loving eyes as she saw Kagome forgive herself just a little. 'She's finally letting go,' Sango thought.

Sango knew that without Kagome she would have been dead by now already. Of course she was pissed off when she found out she couldn't see with one eye. She was scared to death, but never had she blamed Kagome for it.

"Were ok and that is all that matters," Sango held her hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Do you need some time too…?" Inuyasha fell silent.

"No, she's all yours I need to speak to someone," Sango stood up wincing but again kissed Kagome on the head and walked out of the room, closing the door silently.

Silence, minutes past and neither person spoke. Nerves were being grated on and had been for awhile. Kagome thought about what she should say. What was she supposed to do when once the love of her life was standing beside her?

Inuyasha just wondered if the beautiful girl beside him would care if he just touched her. Just a slight touch on the shoulder to show that he cared, because he never stopped loving Kagome. He decided against it, she looked as if she was thinking about something important.

"What are we?" they asked at the same time. Nervous laughter filled the air.

"What do you want us to be?" Kagome asked when she saw Inuyasha had no intention of answering the question.

"I never wanna leave you. I don't ever want to see you hurt. I want to protect you forever," Inuyasha avoided eye contact at all costs.

"That will take a lot of hard work…" Kagome looked outside watching the sun come up.

Indeed it would take a lot of work. Tears would be shed, pain will come and go. Happiness will consume them. Jealousy will hurt both of them.

But isn't that a part of all relationships?

But as the sun peaked, making light shine on them both, holding hands. They knew that they could do anything they wanted to.

Life is filled with good times and bad times.

But we can't let the bad ones change our lives forever.

OK! Now this IS NOT THE END! There is ONE more chapter left! Maybe TWO at the most!


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer-** I know I know it has been forever! Well it is due to laziness and being grounded for two months! Lately I keep getting grounded wink wink! Well I own nothing and I hope you enjoy **my SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE A PROLONGE!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sango limped into Miroku's medical room and sat on the edge of his bed. She watched his dark eyelashes contrast against his beautiful creamy skin. She traced numbers, letters, and words on his leg with the tips of her fingers.

She held his hand that had gotten shot, but it was just a slight graze wound. Her eyes traced all the bandages that covered his body.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Sango smiled slightly when Miroku opened his eyes and blinked hard.

"Hey yourself," Miroku groaned as he tried to get into sitting position. It seems besides the cuts and bruises he only had one real wound and that was a stab wound in his lower stomach.

"You shouldn't sit up it'll make the wound start bleeding again," Sango gently placed her hand on his chest and slowly pushed him back into his earlier position.

Miroku just stared at the beautiful girl in front of him, even with the blood and bruises she was stunning. Sango lifted her eyes when she felt him staring at her.

"What I look that horrible?" Sango forced a laugh.

"No, you are that gorgeous," Miroku smiled and laughed when he saw the pretty blush stain her cheeks.

She twined their fingers together in a lovers caress, catching him off guard. He took her chin and firmly turned her face towards him.

"What are we doing?" he asked unsurely.

Sango looked at the cold marble floor and thought of how she didn't want to be like the floor anymore, cold and unwanted. But she didn't want to open the door to her life and get hurt, or worse hurt him.

She just didn't know what would be the best for her, him, _them._ Their lives were so complicated by themselves let alone with each other. She knew she should probably think about it more.

Miroku watched Sango's eyes watch the floor and she shook her head gently. She was biting her lip and he didn't think that was such a good sign. He waited breathlessly for her answer.

Sango stared at his awaiting face and she knew what her answer would be. She waited for years to see his face again whether she had admitted it or not back then, she had. And now he wanted her like he always had, and how was she supposed to say no to the gift from god?

"I swear if you don't pick up your underwear off the bathroom floor I will kill you," Sango said smiling and threw her arms around his neck and giggled.

"Are you serious? YAY! I get to get laid," SMACK, "I get the most wonderful girl in the world!"

And for once the building was filled with screams of laughter and not pain or anger. Light seemed to fill the room as it watched the people in it laugh gaily. For once everything was as it was supposed to be, everything was back on track.

Sango could feel tears on her shoulder and she looked up into the tear stained face of Miroku. She couldn't believe he was crying for her. She felt her face was going to break off soon from smiling so much. Maybe happiness hurt more than anything in the world. Because people wanted happiness so much that they would risk losing their sanity for it, because it was only thing worth the trouble.

Kagome stood in the doorway with Inuyasha's arms around her tummy. She leaned her head back and she took a deep breath. Her eyes fluttered closed as she thought about what she was about to do for herself and for her future. It was something she had to do or else her future would be as reckless as her past.

This was the hardest thing she would ever have to do. She had to let go. She had to let go of the pain, agony, vengeance, jealousy, anger, and hatred. She looked around at the smiling faces and the room and realized it might now be as hard as it once was.

Inuyasha kissed her softly on the crown of her head and she grinned. Yes, it would be easier to let go. She walked stiffly over to the new couple and jumped on the bed and hugged them both. Inuyasha couldn't be left out so he jumped on all of them.

"Hey buddy I can't breathe!"

"INUYASHA! We still have owies!"

"You cow get off of us!"

"Are you guys calling me FAT?"

"YES!"

"I hate you all,"

"No, you love us," Miroku fluttered his eyelashes.

"Shut up,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys so what did you think of it? THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER! OK STAY TUNED! AND PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!


	30. a mothers glow

Kagome sat on her porch swing reading the letter from Sango, with a small smile tugging at her lips. She raised her eyes up to meet the ones of her husband of five years, who stared at her with the most loving look.

Inuyasha grinned as Kagome swung back and forth while cupping her blossoming stomach. Her yellow sundress lifted slightly as a nice summer breeze caressed their bodies.

"How are Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down and put one arm around her shoulder and the other hand intertwining with hers on her stomach.

"Sango says everyone is doing fine though the twins are a handful," Kagome snickered, "she also said one day she's just going to fly out here dump Miroku and be with the new two men in her life."

Inuyasha laughed thinking of how he could actually see Miroku knocking on his door smiling sheepishly.

"Yea, I think just my two babies will be a handful," Kagome said as she watched the trees sway as if dancing in the wind.

"TWO? We are not having twins are we?" Inuyasha gulped and stared at his giggling wife.

"No, honey you're my other baby!" Kagome laughed harder as Inuyasha pouted silently.

Kagome leaned back into her lovers embrace as she thought of what had happened since she had left New York., where her best friend still lived.

Inuyasha had asked Kagome to marry her a few months after getting together, though it was sudden, she had agreed happily. Miroku had popped the question to Sango two months after their wedding.

Sango got pregnant with twins soon after their wedding and nine months later they had welcomed two beautiful baby boys into the world. And of course Kagome and Inuyasha were the godparents as Sango and Miroku were going to be after the birth of their child.

Sango and Miroku had decided to stay in the bustling city while Kagome and Inuyasha decided to move farther south to live in the country.

They had moved to a gorgeous ranch with a couple of acres of land to go with it; where rolling hills painted the picture of true happiness all around them.

Inuyasha still couldn't believe he had an incredibly sexy wife who was five months pregnant with their first child. He was beyond lucky to have both Kagome and his soon to be baby gracing his life with their beauty.

Inuyasha knew Kagome wanted a little girl but what she didn't know was that he wanted one to. He smiled because Kagome thought he wanted a son, though that we would be wonderful also, he wanted a Daddy's little girl.

Kagome braced herself on the side of the swing as she held her stomach while slowly standing up. She grimaced thinking how pathetic she probably looked, but that was ok cause she still had her old gun somewhere just in case Inuyasha decided to make a comment on her appearance.

While her weight continued to bloom higher her face got rounder and her cheeks got rosier, and she felt embarrassed because she thought she looked like a plump version of her mother. Though she did love the glow she had, a mother's glow. It made her so happy knowing she was going to be a mother!

Inuyasha helped Kagome into the house as the sun was slowly setting behind them, gracing their backs with a wonderful warmth that made them both smile and turn. And as dusk turned to night a very happy couple snuggled on the couch eating Kagome's new favorite food, pickles, ice-cream, and mustard as Inuyasha wrinkled his nose but smiled in endearment.

"I'm so lucky I have you," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Shh I'm eating!" Kagome snapped as she continued to eat.

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head, Kagome always got so testy when someone talked her while eating now a days. But that was ok with him because he loved to just look at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! That's the end! I'm almost crying, this was my first story my baby! Please leave reviews so I know that my baby was appreciated! Thank you to everyone who's ever reviewed me or read this story. Without you guy's I never could have written this, thank you so much for all your help. You can send me a message or leave a review about what kind of story you would like to hear from me next! Thank you all, all my love to you.


End file.
